Today, Tomorrow, Always
by Drachiss
Summary: Egy régebbi művem, amelyből kiderül, hogy miként lesz Draco Malfoyból átvitt értelemben egy tehénpásztor. SLASH!, HarryDraco. Kérek kritikát!
1. Cím nélküli fejezet

Cím: Today... Tomorrow... Always...

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 16

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Draco szakít Harryvel, és ez olyan események arzenálját indítja el az életében, amelyekre eddig gondolni sem mert...

* * *

**1. Cím nélküli fejezet**

- Cseszd meg!

- A francba Draco! Ne ordibálj velem!

- Te csak ne csitítgass! Elegem van belőled! Egyszerűen nem bírlak tovább elviselni!

- Draco!

- Nem Harry! Most az egyszer nem fogom be a szám! Elegem van! Az agyamra mész! Kész! Vége! Befejeztem! Elköltözöm!

- Draco, én nem...

- Persze Harry! Te sosem! Te sosem akarsz megbántani! Te sosem akarsz ugráltatni! De mégis mindig megteszed!

- Draco...

- Nem Harry! Most az egyszer én döntök! És úgy döntöttem, hogy befejezem ezt a kapcsolatot! Nem kérek belőled! Felejts el örökre!

Szemeidben könnyek csillogtak, ahogy elfordultam, s kisétáltam az ajtón, sőt, az életedből is...

Ennek hat átkozott hónapja, de én még mindig nem tudok továbblépni. Egyszerűen nem megy. 2 évet töltöttünk együtt, de a vége felé már több rossz volt benne, mint jó. Mégsem vagyok képes elfelejteni Téged. Rengeteget veszekedtünk. Eleinte minden jó volt és szép, kedves voltál, gyengéd, éreztetted velem, hogy szeretsz. De aztán... Minden akkor fordult rosszra, mikor munkát kaptál a Minisztériumban. Egyre magasabbra tornáztad magad a ranglétrán, míg végül a Te irányításod alá vonták az aurorokat, köztük engem is. Először jött a lekezelő stílus a munkahelyen, majd a viták otthon. Irányítani akartál, de velem kemény fába vágtad a fejszédet, hisz én nem ugráltam úgy, ahogyan Te fütyültél. Ettől azonban egyre követelőzőbb, hisztisebb lettél, már semmi sem volt jó Neked. Próbáltam elhitetni magammal, hogy ez csak egy múló állapot, de ahogy telt az idő, megbizonyosodhattam róla, hogy tévedek. Semmi sem változott. Ha csak nem az, hogy egyre inkább elhidegültünk egymástól. Akárhányszor próbálkoztam közelebb kerülni Hozzád, mindig volt valami, ami fontosabb, mint én. Ha mégis sikerült néha-néha, az csak két, három napig tartott, majd minden ugyanolyan lett, mint előtte.

Te bezzeg alig pár hét alatt túl tetted magad rajtam. Ha jól tudom, Martinnak hívják. Az új pasid. Remek. Még szerencse, hogy a Te irodád egy emelettel feljebb van, különben minden nap látnom kellene benneteket. A Nemzetközi Máguskapcsolatok Főosztályán dolgozik, egy egyszerű kis titkár.

Nagyon megbántam a döntésem, de ennek már nincs jelentősége. Ahogy annak sem, hogy Neked már van valakid, én meg egyedül vagyok.

Még egy utolsót szívok cigarettámból, majd elpöckölöm. Alig néhány métert repül, majd, még mindig égő parázzsal, a földön köt ki. Mély sóhaj hagyja el ajkaimat, ahogy felkelek a padról, s haza indulok. Haza. Ekkora hülyeséget! Hisz egy kis motelben lakom, mióta elköltöztem közös házunkból...

Összehúzom magamon kabátom, de a hűvös decemberi szél még így is átsüvít a puha anyag szálai között, hogy aztán megborzongassa amúgy is kihűlt testem. A hó ropog a lábam alatt, ahogy távolodom a padtól, mely szinte minden nap menedéket nyújt nekem. Minden istenverte nap eljövök ebbe a parkba, s mindig erre a padra ülök le. Magas fenyők veszik körül, alig lehet ráakadni a fák árnyékában. Ezen a padon ülve kicsit elbújhatok a világ elől, a fájdalom elől, de legfőképp előled. Hiányzol. A nevetésed, a mosolyod, a bozontos hajad, a smaragdokat idéző zöld szemeid. A halk nyögések, melyeket szeretkezés közben hallatsz. Vajon neki adtad már magad? Lefeküdtél már vele? Nem. Erre jobb nem is gondolnom, hisz csak magamat kínzom. A nevetséges az, hogy még csak okom sincs féltékenynek lenni, hiszen én magam döntöttem úgy, hogy kiszállok az életedből.

Benyitok az ajtón, mely szobámba vezet. Teljes sötétség fogad. A fekete függönyök ugyanúgy elhúzva, mint ahogy reggel hagytam. Teljes káosz uralkodik idebent. Ruháim szanaszét hevernek a földön az italos üvegek, cigarettás dobozok és tányérok mellett. Nem szoktam látogatókat fogadni, így nem igazán érdekel, hogy milyen rendet tartok. Nem érdekel engem már semmi. Felemelek egy törölközőt a lábaim előtt heverő kupacból, majd a fürdő felé indulok. A meleg zuhany most jót fog tenni...

Tusolás közben elgondolkozom. Hová tűnt az aranyvéremmel járó királyi kecsesség, melyet mindenki csodált? Kiírtottad belőlem a kedvességeddel, a szereteteddel és azzal, hogy megmutattad, milyen jó is egyszerű, hétköznapi embernek lenni és nem egy Malfoynak. Persze miután apám kitagadott, volt bennem keserűség, nem is kevés, hisz elvesztettem a rangom, a nevem és az örökségem. De nem bántam, mert ott voltál nekem. De most... A hosszú hónapok alatt rá kellett jönnöm, hogy akármilyen rossz is volt a kapcsolatunk, azért jó volt minden este melletted elaludni, és megnyugtató volt a halk szöszmötölésedre felébredni. Jó volt érezni az illatod az ágyneműben és jó volt néha szeretkezni Veled. Persze a vége felé ez már egyre kevesebbszer fordult elő.

Miután lezuhanyoztam, a ruhák tömkelege mellett csinálok annyi helyet magamnak, hogy kényelmesen elférjek az ágyon. A következő fizetésemből vennem kell egy szekrényt... A rugók hangos nyikorgással és reccsenéssel adják tudtomra nem tetszésüket, mikor lefekszem. Tudom, mint minden este, ma is Rólad szólnak majd álmaim...

Fáradtan, kialvatlanul ébredek. Egy újabb nap, egy újabb kínszenvedés. Némi lustálkodás után felkelek, majd miután a földön heverő ruhák közül néhányat letisztogatok, felöltözöm. Semmi kedvem dolgozni menni. Némi hezitálás után úgy döntök, megengedhetek magamnak egy kis lógást. Ma amúgy is értékelő-gyűlés lesz, és nem kívánok Veled találkozni.

A délelőttöt bevásárlással töltöm, hisz alig maradt ehető étel otthon. Utána a parkba indulok, hogy ismét élvezhessem a természet közelségét és a nyugalmat, melyet a hely varázsa nyújt nekem. Az egyik mugli trafiknál megállok cigit venni, hisz este elszívtam az utolsó szálamat is. Miután az eladó a kezembe nyomja, fizetek és épp megfordulok, hogy a szemben lévő park felé vegyem az irányt, mikor pár méterre tőlem megpillantok egy csókolózó párt. Egy barna hajú, magas, karcsú férfi és egy hozzá hasonló fekete hajú. Te és a pasid. Mélyet sóhajtok, s önmagamat kínozva elsétálok mellettetek. Ahogy pár lépéssel később vissza fordulok, hogy egy utolsó pillantással tőrt döfjek saját szívembe, lemerevedek. Valóban az a srác az, akivel jársz, de a másik nem Te vagy. Egy ismeretlen, karvalyorrú, erős arccsontú fickó. Olyan szenvedélyesen csókolóznak, hogy biztos vagyok benne, nem most találkoznak először.

Megcsal Téged!

Forr bennem a düh, ha arra gondolok, hogy neki csak játék vagy, miközben én mindent megadnék, hogy ismét Veled lehessek. Ezt Neked is meg kell tudnod. Végig sem gondolva döntésem azonnal régi közös otthonunk felé veszem az irányt. Sietős léptekkel haladok végig az egyre ismerősebb utcákon míg végül az egyik sarkon befordulva megpillantom házad. Ugyanolyan, mint mikor elmentem. Semmi sem változott rajta. Ettől a felismeréstől kissé magamba szállok.

Van jogom beleszólni az életedbe azok után, hogy elhagytalak? Van jogom ítélkezni az új párod felett? Szinte nyomban elhessegetem magamtól ezeket a gondolatokat. Persze, hogy van! Hisz ha már én nem lehetek boldog, legalább azt nem hagyom, hogy Te boldogtalan legyél!

Mély lélegzetet veszek és folytatom utam a ház felé. Már csak méterek választanak el az ajtótól, mikor elgondolkozom, hogy miként is közöljem Veled a fájdalmas hírt. Nem számít. Majd számra jönnek a szavak, ha előtted állok. Remegő ujjakkal nyomom meg a csengőt. Órámra nézek. Elmúlt öt óra, ami azt jelenti, hogy már több, mint egy órája lejárt a munkaidő. Biztos, hogy itthon vagy. Mintha csak a sors olvasna a gondolataimban, az ajtó üvegének torzításában feltűnik sziluetted, majd pár másodperc múlva kinyílik az ajtó.

Elkerekednek szemeid, mikor meglátsz, de pillanatok alatt rendezed vonásaid.

- Mi a frászt akarsz? - kérdezed színtelen hanggal.

- Beszélni Veled. Fontos lenne.

Sóhajtasz egyet. Látszik rajtad, hogy nincs ínyedre, hogy itt vagyok. Nem számít. Ez nem tántorít el célomtól.

Végül szélesebbre tárod az ajtót és egy kézmozdulattal beinvitálsz. A nappaliba vezetsz. Eddig minden olyannak tűnt, mint mikor elmentem, de a szobába lépve meg kell állapítanom, hogy ez nem teljesen igaz. Közös képeink helyett most festmények lógnak a falakon, a kandalló felett pedig egy kép, amin Te vagy... és Ő. Ölelkezve, boldogan... Majd meghasad a szívem, így inkább elveszem róla tekintetem.

Te már helyet is foglaltál az egyik kényelmes fotelben, ám udvariasságod nem terjed addig, hogy engem is hellyel kínálj. Persze ezt meg is értem.

- Mit akarsz? - kérdezed.

- Megcsal - mondom egyszerűen. Nincs ezen mit cifrázni, jobb, ha egyből a közepébe vágok.

- Nem voltál ma dolgozni - mondod.

Nem hiszek a fülemnek. Hát nem hallottad mit mondtam?

- Oda figyeltél arra amit mondtam?

- Igen, Malfoy, ugyanis nem vagyok süket. Csupán csak nem hiszek Neked - válaszolsz fensőbbrendű kifejezéssel arcodon.

- Harry! Megcsal! Érted?

- Nem Malfoy! Nem értem! Tudod én egy ilyen hülye vagyok, aki nem érti, hogy ha egyszer Te hagytál faképnél, akkor minek jössz ide féltékenységi jelenetet rendezni, mikor végre rendezem az életem és boldog vagyok!

- Ez nem féltékenységi jelenet! A két szememmel láttam!

- Akkor csináltass szemüveget! Martin nem olyan, mint Te! Ő sohasem bántana engem, mert szeret! Ahogy én is szeretem őt!

Minden egyes szavad egy megforgatott penge a szívemben. Hát szereted őt? Ilyen könnyen elfelejtettél?

Nyugodtabb hangon folytatom.

- Sajnálom, hogy nem hiszel nekem Harry. Igazat mondtam és az, hogy mihez kezdesz ezzel az információval, már csak rajtad múlik.

Megfordulok és elindulok kifelé. Már a folyosóra lépek, mikor meghallom hangodat.

- Ki vagy rúgva.

Hevesen fordulok vissza feléd.

- Mit mondtál?

Felállsz, s egész közel jössz hozzám, szinte az arcomba köpöd szavaidat.

- Ki vagy rúgva. Holnap délig ürítsd ki az asztalodat. A befejezetlen ügyeidet Montgomery veszi át. Soha többé nem akarlak látni.

- Nem rúghatsz ki személyes vita miatt! - üvöltök fel, s csak nagyon kicsire vagyok tőle, hogy fojtogatni kezdjelek.

- Ó! Valóban? Nos lássuk csak? Keressünk valami jó kis ürügyet - cinikusan szádra tapasztod mutatóujjad, gondolkozást imitálva vele. - Jé! Hiszen ma nem voltál dolgozni! Egy teljes munkanapot kihagytál, anélkül, hogy értesítetted volna más elfoglaltságról a felettesed, azaz engem!

- Ezt nem teheted velem!

- Dehogynem! És meg is teszem! És most jól figyelj, mert utoljára mondom el! Ki vagy rúgva!

Remegő lábakkal, mégis egy rinocérosz vehemensségével indulok meg az ajtó felé. Hangosan dörrenve csapódik be mögöttem.


	2. 2 Cím nélküli fejezet

Cím: Today... Tomorrow... Always...

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 16

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Draco szakít Harryvel, és ez olyan események arzenálját indítja el az életében, amelyekre eddig gondolni sem mert...

* * *

**2. Cím nélküli fejezet**

Fél év.

Ennyi ideje annak, hogy kirúgtál. Ennyi ideje annak, hogy utoljára láttalak. Ennyi ideje hiányzol. Hogy szerethetlek még mindig? Hogy vagyok rá képes? Hisz tönkretettél!

- Draco!

A picsába.

- Mi van Perselus?

- Ezerszer elmondtam, hogy az én otthonomban ne részegedj le. Ha inni akarsz, menj el máshová, de az én padlómat nem hányod össze mégegyszer!

- Nem vagyok részeg!

- De még néhány pohár Lángnyelv Whiskey és az leszel!

- Merlin szerelmére Perselus! Könyörgöm, hagyj már békén egy kicsit! Hadd szenvedjek magamban!

- Nem! Nem fogom hagyni, hogy egy alkoholista, lezüllött disznó legyen belőled! Nézz már magadra Te gyerek! Ami kis pénzt össze tudsz kaparni, azt is italra és cigarettára költöd! Mi lesz így belőled?

- Perlselus - próbálok nyugodt hangon beszélni, de egész testemben remegek az idegességtől - , amikor ide jöttem, csupán egy ágyat kértem, amin elalhatok. Se a segítséged, se az atyai jótanácsaid nem kellenek.

- Értem - szólal meg ő is valamivel higgadtabban. - A Te életed és nekem valóban nincs jogom beleszólni. Én ebbe a vitába nem fogok még egyszer belemenni, hisz láthatóan az eddigieknek sem volt értelme. De gondolkozz el rajta, hogy egy olyan ember, mint Potter - szinte köpi a neved - megérdemli-e, hogy kínozd magad miatta és teljesen tönkre menjen az életed?

- Perselus. Én szeretem Harryt.

- Már megbocsáss, de ezzel én is tisztában vagyok. A kérdés csak az, hogy megérdemli-e.

Nem szólalok meg. Próbálom agyamból kizárni a szavait. Pár percig néma csend van, majd sarkon fordul és az ajtóhoz sétál. Mikor a kilincsen van a keze, még visszaszól.

- Én voltam az, aki kimentett Lucius karmai közül, mikor megtagadtad és ő meg akart ölni. Én voltam az, aki az elixíredet főzte, mikor a végső csata után majdnem meghaltál. Én voltam az, aki a betegágyad mellett ült és ápolt, amikor idejöttél betegen és gyengén. Olyan vagy nekem, mintha a saját fiam lennél, és tudom, hogy Te is apaként tekintesz rám. Éppen ezért nem szeretném, hogy teljesen magadba roskadj. Ennél többet én nem tehetek. Most órára kell mennem, csak késő délután jövök.

Azzal kisétál az ajtón.

Remek. Persze tudom, hogy igaza van. Miután kirúgtál, nem maradt semmi pénzem, így rövid úton kiraktak a motelből. Az első hetekben barátoknál húztam meg magam, ami őszintén szólva borzalmas volt. Nekem, Draco Malfoynak kuncsorognom kellett. Sohasem éltem még át megalázóbb helyzetet. Undorodtam magamtól. Ehhez én túl aranyvérű vagyok. Mindegy. Ez sem tarthatott sokáig, hisz minden ismerősömnek megvolt a maga élete, a saját problémái, így néhány hét alatt az utcán találtam magam.

Sohasem felejtem el, hogy milyen kétségbeesett és magányos voltam, mikor első éjszakámat töltöttem a parkbéli padon fekve. Nem mertem aludni. Perselus segített. Befogadott magához, és nem csak egy ágyat, egy egész lakrészt kaptam tőle itt a Roxfortban. Nehéz volt a szívem, hisz ezek között a falak között utáltalak annyira, majd később itt kezdtelek megkedvelni. Itt csattant el az első csókunk, majd itt került sor az első szerelmes éjszakára is.

Perselus még azt is elintézte, hogy Dumbledore munkát adjon nekem. Segédedző lettem Madam Hooch mellett. Pedig én nem kértem tőle semmit, de ő mégis odafigyel és vigyáz rám. Valóban olyan, mintha az apám lenne. Sőt, a vérszerinti apámnál klasszisokkal jobb.

Lucius még mindig sikeresen menekül a törvény elől. Már két éve, hogy az aurorokat kicselezve megszökött az Azkabanból. Azóta sem akadtak a nyomára. Persze nem volt nehéz meglógnia, hisz a dementorokat a Minisztérium elpusztítatta, így elég volt, hogy egy 'régi jó barát' látogatáskor becsempészett neki egy pálcát, a többi az ügyességére és a leleményességére volt bízva. Kingsley vezeti ellene a nyomozást, persze eredménytelenül. A legújabb pletykák szerint Spanyolország, Andora és Portugália között ingázik, így szinte lehetetlen a nyomára bukkanni. Persze erről sem állítható, hogy megbízható információ lenne, hisz a Próféta néhány hete még azt írta, hogy egy Puerto Rico-i üdülőhelyen látták. Mikor még dolgoztam, engem kizártak az ügyből összeférhetetlenség miatt. Pedig nagyon szívesen végeznék én magam vele! Amíg élek nem fogom elfelejteni azt a kínzást, amelyben részem volt, mikor elé álltam és megmondtam, hogy én bizony nem leszek annak a vörösszemű szörnyetegnek a szolgája. Ha Perselus akkor pár perccel később érkezik, már nem éltem volna.

Egyre jobban fáj a fejem. A kezemben lévő pohárból kiiszom az utolsó korty whiskey-t, majd lakrészem felé indulok. Egy forró zuhany után elterülök az ágyon. Alig pár percbe telik, míg az álom rám talál, s elalszom végre.

- Draco.

Nagyokat pislogva nyitom ki szemeim.

- Hmm... Mit akarsz Perselus?

- Leveled jött.

- Kitől?

- Granger.

Azonnal felülök és elveszem tőle a levelet, melyet felém nyújt. Ő feláll és szó nélkül kisétál a szobából, magamra hagyva engem a küldeménnyel.

Mindig örülök, ha Hermione ír nekem. Igaz, hosszú időbe telt, de végül ellenségekből sorstársak, majd később barátok lettünk. Hét hónapja volt az esküvője Weasley-vel. Hiába hívott meg, nem mentem el, hisz nem volt kedvem Veled találkozni.

Óvatosan kibontogatom a levelet, majd olvasni kezdem.

_Drága Draco!_

_Nagyon régen nem írtál már nekünk, ezért úgy döntöttem, ismételten pennát ragadok kezembe, hogy megkérdezzem: Hogy vagy?_

_Tudom, nincs könnyű sorod mostanában, s emiatt nagyon aggódom. Legalább néha írhatnál pár sort, hogy tudjam, minden rendben_

_Veled. Mi Ronnal nagyon jól vagyunk, sőt! Holnap Londonban van dolgom, s mivel hétvége lesz, reménykedem benne, hogy Te is ráérsz._

_Jó lenne, ha találkozhatnánk a kávéházban, ahova régen jártunk. Nem jut eszembe a neve, de tudod melyikre gondolok. Nagyon szeretném ha eljönnél, mert óriási hírem van a számodra!_

_Délután két órakor ott várlak!_

_Most zárom soraimat,_

_Szeretettel,_

_Hermione_

Mosolyogva rakom félre a levelet. Hermione nagyon jól tudja, hogy mikor mire van szükségem. Tényleg jól jönne most egy baráti beszélgetés.

Miután Perselust tájékoztattam másnapi terveimről, visszafekszem aludni. Holnap végre egy baráti arcot láthatok...

A városban óriási a forgalom, de ez érthető, hisz hétvége van. Az emberek mind nagy bevásárlószatyrokkal megpakolva mennek végig az utcákon. Tekintetemet előre szegezve haladok, nem nézek oldalra akkor sem, mikor az ismerős park mellett megyek el, sem akkor, mikor az úttesten átkelve magam mögött hagyom azt a trafikot, melynél megpillantottam barátodat valaki mással. Végleges perc volt az, mely életembe olyan fordulatot hozott, melyről sohasem gondoltam volna, hogy megtörténhet.

Nem sokkal később megpillantom azt a kis kávézót, ahová olyan gyakran jártunk négyesben. Te, Ron, Hermione és én. Csendes, nyugodt kis hely. A falakat mézsárga tapéta fedi, minden asztalon vörös terítők. Igazán hangulatos, kellemes.

Belépek az ajtón, majd miután becsukom magam mögött, egyből a pulthoz sétálok.

- Jó napot - mondja az pincérlány. - Mivel szolgálhatok?

- Jó napot. Egy doboz cigarettát kérnék és egy csésze kávét.

- A cigaretta milyen legyen? - mutat a mögötte lévő polcra.

- A vörös dobozos - mondom.

Kezembe nyomja a cigit, majd elküld, hogy foglaljak helyet. Megfordulok, hogy keressek egy szabad asztalt, ám két barna, örömtől csillogó szempárral találom szembe magam.

- Ginny!

Többet mondani nincs is időm, mert vörös hajzuhatag borul vállaimra, ahogy a legkisebb Weasley a nyakamba veti magát.

- Merlinre! De jó látni Téged! - hallom motyogását, melyet alig értek.

Mikor végre elenged, szemeiben a viszontlátás örömének könnyei csillognak.

- Mikor érkeztél haza? - kérdezem én is boldogan.

- A múlt héten jöttem meg.

Néhány pillanatig csak meredünk egymásra, majd megfogja kezem.

- Gyere, Hermione már vár minket.

Az egyik sarokban lévő négy fős asztalhoz vezet, ahol megpillantok egy bozontos, barna hajzuhatagot. Már csak pár lépésre vagyunk tőle, mikor a gazdája észrevesz minket. Hermione - Ginnyhez hasonlóan - azonnal nyakamba ugrik.

- Jajj Draco! De jó, hogy újra láthatlak!

Az én figyememet a köszönés helyett azonban valami más köti le. A hasamhoz egy furcsán kemény valami nyomódik. Ahogy Hermione kiereszt karjai közül, végre jobban szemügyre vehetem. Meglepetten kiáltok fel.

- Hermione! Te terhes vagy!

Arcán ragyogó mosollyal néz vissza rám.

- Bizony, már a hatodik hónapban vagyok! Nemsokára jön a legifjabb Weasley.

Átjár a boldogság a két lány csillogó szemét látva. Ha én nem is, de ők legalább boldogok.

- Na gyerünk, üljetek már le - mondja Ginny.

Miután mindhárman helyet foglalunk és megkapom a kávém, beszélgetni kezdünk.

- ... és miután ott hagytam Briant, megismerkedtem Steve-vel. Jajj, ő nagyon kedves fiú volt! Csak sajnos fél fejjel alacsonyabb nálam... Szóval neki is kiadtam az útját, de néhány héttel később már ott volt Adam...

- Ginny! Ezt már büntetik! Hány fiúd volt az elmúlt egy évben?

- Jajj Draco! Ne légy hülye. Az Államokban teljesen más a felfogás egy párkapcsolatról, mint itthon.

- Akkor lehet, hogy nekem is oda kéne költöznöm.

A lányok egy jelentőségteljes pillantást váltanak, majd szomorú szemekkel merednek rám.

- Akarsz beszélni róla? - kérdezi Hermione csendesen.

- Nem - mondom. - Inkább meséljetek még! Az ikrek hogy vannak? Régen találkoztam velük.

- Fred és Alicia épp a tengerparton nyaralnak, úgyhogy addig Angelina és George vezetik a boltot.

- Nem, nem. - szól közbe Hermione - Angelina Fred felesége, Alicia pedig George-é.

- Lényegtelen. Úgyis cserélgetik.

Kis híján az asztalra köpöm a kávém.

- Mi? Cserélgetik?

- Nyugi, csak próbálkoznak vele. A lányok sem hülyék. Rájöttek, hogy hogyan lehet őket nagyon egyszerűen megkülönböztetni.

- Hogyan?

- Meg kell őket csikizni.

- Mi?

- Fred csiklandós, George viszont nem.

Elmosolyodom, miközben régi szép emlékek jutnak az eszembe. Hányszor, de hányszor kezdtél el te is kuckolni engem. De sosem ezt a szót használtad. Mindig azt kiáltottad: " - Gyere ide Malfoy, mert most halálra foglak kuckandírozni!" Kuckandír! Azt hiszem, jogdíjat szedhetnél erre a hülye szóra.

Még pár órát beszélgetünk a lányokkal, majd haza indulok. Jó volt látni őket, így, boldogan. Ginny is rengeteget változott az elmúlt évek során. Szegény Mrs. Weasley folyton azon sajnálkozik, hogy az ő egyetlen szem lánya már sohasem fog férjhez menni.

Vajon Te hogy vagy? Még mindig együtt vagy azzal a szeméttel? A szerelem még mindig elhomályosítja látásod, vagy észrevetted már, hogy nem érdemel meg Téged? Szenvedsz? Magányos vagy? Esetleg boldog?

Annyira gondolataimba merülök, hogy az úttestre lépve körül sem nézek. Egy női sikolyra kapom fel a fejem, majd hangos fékcsikorgás hatol füleimbe, de cselekedni már nincs időm...

Az utolsó dolog, amit látok, egy fehér teherautó lámpáinak erős, sárga fénye. A következő pillanatban elvesztem lábam alól a talajt, ahogy a motorháztetőre zuhanok. Iszonyatos fájdalom hasít belém oldalamnál és lábamnál. Ekkor furcsa mozgásba kezd testem, mintha egy lejtőn gurulnék lefelé, de pillanatokkal később az aszfaltra csapódok. Sikoltozásokat és kiabálást hallok, de nem tudom értelmezni őket.

Lelassul körülöttem az idő, a fájdalom is csökkenni kezd bennem. Minden erőmet összeszedve próbálom kinyitni szemeim, s mikor végre magam elé pillantok, vörös vértócsát látok kirajzolódni a beton szürkeségében.

Utolsó gondolatként cikázik át fejemben: Meghalok...


	3. 3 Cím nélküli fejezet

Cím: Today... Tomorrow... Always...

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 16

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Draco szakít Harryvel, és ez olyan események arzenálját indítja el az életében, amelyekre eddig gondolni sem mert...

* * *

**3. Cím nélküli fejezet**

Egy puha, meleg kéz szorítja az enyémet...

Óvatosan nyitom ki szemeim. Még kissé homályosan látok... Jó páran vannak az ágyam mellett. Hermione fogja a kezem mellettem ülve. Mögötte Ginny és Ron áll. A másik oldalamon Perselus ül egy széken, nem messze az ágy végétől pedig Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley, Lupin, Tonks, McGalagony és Madam Pomfrey ácsorognak egy csoportba verődve, miközben valamiről hevesen vitatkoznak.

Hermione veszi észre először, hogy ébren vagyok.

- Magához tért!

Erre aztán a távolabb állók is körém sereglenek.

- Kérem hagyják levegőhöz jutni a beteget!

Senki sem figyel oda a javasasszonyra. Mind rám merednek, szemükben félelem és aggódás csillog. Hermione szólal meg először.

- Hogy érzed magad?

- Jól vagyok.

Kis mosoly suhan át arcán, miközben szemében könnyek gyűlnek. Ron bátorítóan megfogja a vállát és megsimogatja.

- Mennyi ideig aludtam? - kérdezem.

- Alig pár órát - felel a Madam. - A lábtörését és a fején lévő zúzódást pillanatok alatt rendbe tettem, de az oldalán lévő fekete folt arra enged következtetni, hogy belső sérüléseket is szenvedett Mr. Malfoy. Ennek fényében óránként innia kell ezt a bájitalt - mutat a mellettem lévő asztalkán fekvő vörös nedűre.

Alig fogom fel, mit mond. Még mindig zavarosak a gondolataim.

- Mi történt? - teszek fel egy újabb kérdést.

- Azt reméltük, erre Te tudsz majd választ adni nekünk - zendül fel Kingsley megnyugtató basszusa.

- Hogyhogy? - nézek rá értetlenkedve. - Csak annyira emlékszem, hogy át akartam menni az úton, de akkor jött az a fehér furgon és azután már semmire.

- Értem - mondja, majd jelentőségteljes pillantással Perselusra néz.

- Mi az amit én nem tudok?

Senki sem válaszol.

- Perselus! Mit titkoltok előlem?

A bájitalmester rám emeli fekete szemeit, s nyugodt hangon válaszol.

- Nem teljesen tisztázottak a baleset körülményei, Draco.

- Mi az, hogy nem teljesen tisztázottak? Jött, elütött, csatt, puff. Mi ezen a nem tisztázott?

- Az - emeli fel a hangját -, hogy hogyan került London kellős közepére egy MUGLI jármű, ami pár pillanattal korábban még Skóciában haladt egy falusi úton birkákat kerülgetve!

A döbbenet vesz rajtam erőt, majd kiül az arcomra is.

- Mit jelentsen ez?

- Néhány perccel a baleset után láttak egy férfit eltűnni a helyszínről.

- És?

- Egy magas, hosszú szőke hajú férfit, Draco.

Minden egyes idegszálam pulzál a bennem felgyülemlett feszültségtől, mégis csak egy szót vagyok képes mondani.

- Lucius.

Perselus helyeslően bólint.

Így már értem a többiek lesajnáló pillantását.

- El kell hagynod az országot.

Erre már én is felkapom a fejem.

- Mi? Nem! Perselus, nem hagyom, hogy az a szemétláda elüldözzön a hazámból! Mit tud tenni ellenem? Semmit! Majd szépen itt maradok a Roxfortban és kész! A Nagyúr nélkül Lucius most egy senki, nem tud...

- Tévedsz Draco - szól közbe régi professzorom . - Amióta Lucius külföldön bujkál, nagyon _hasznos_ barátokra tett szert, olyanok személyében, akik bár nem angolok, de mégis tisztelték a Sötét Nagyúr eszméit. Egyre sötétebb hírek érkeznek az apáddal kapcsolatban.

- Ez így igaz - veszi át a szót Kingsley. - Lehetetlen a nyomára bukkanni. Mindent megteszünk, hogy minél hamarabb kézre kerítsük, de addig valóban bölcsebb, ha elhagyod Angliát.

- De miért kell elmennem? Nem lenne elég, ha csak meghúznám magam valahol?

- Dumbledore parancsa - mondja Perselus.

Ó hogy én hogy utálom azt a vénembert!

- Nem megyek el.

- De igen Draco, elmész.

- Nem.

- Ne gyerekeskedj.

- Nem.

- Draco!

- Nem!

- Na idefigyelj Te bolond gyerek! Ha egyszer azt a parancsot kapod, hogy elhagyd az országot, akkor Te ezt fogod tenni.

- Nem!

- De igen! - üvölt fel. - El fogsz innen menni, ha tetszik, ha nem! Gondolj egy kicsit másra is magadon kívül! Amíg itt vagy a barátaid is célpontok! Mi lett volna, ha Granger kisasszony is veled együtt kel át az úttesten? Gyermeket vár! Vagy mi lett volna, ha Lucius elfog és magával visz? Talán nem is élnél! A mugli sofőr mentette meg azzal az életed, hogy elég gyorsan reagált a számára elég ijesztő helyzetben és fékezni próbált! Ha nem teszi, halálra gázolt volna! Ilyen sorsa akarod juttatni a barátaid?

A szavai elérték a kellő hatásukat. El kell mennem. Nem is értem, minek ragaszkodom annyira ehhez az országhoz. Hisz nem köt már ide semmi... Már Te sem vagy mellettem... Bólintok egyet beleegyezésem jeléül, de nem nézek a szemükbe.

Elmegyek.

A peronon állok csomagjaim mellett. Ron, Hermione és Ginny úgy döntöttek, elkísérnek, hogy ne legyek magányos a vonat indulásáig. Hermione szerint ez a kényszeres utazás egy esély is, egy teljesen új élet kezdéséhez.

Mint utóbb kiderült, Dumbledore azért akar elküldeni az országból, mert mind ő, mind Perselus aggódnak a kóros soványságom, az alkohollal való - amúgy nem létező - problémáim és a - szintén nem létező - depresszióm miatt. Apám gyilkossági kísérlete csak egy megfelelő ürügy volt ezek orvoslására.

- Jól vagy Malfoy?

Ron hangja rángat ki mélyen szántó gondolataim közül.

- Igen - hangzik egyszerű, de nem teljesen őszinte válaszom. - De mióta is lettem Neked újra Malfoy?

- Jólvan, bocsmár. Csak kicsit ideges vagyok, nem tudok koncentrálni.

- Semmi gond.

Ekkor feltűnik Hermione és Ginny, akik a papírjaimat és a jegyemet intézték. A barna hajú lány pocakja aranyosan kukucskál ki felsője takarásából. Amint közelebb érnek, Ron egyből átöleli kedvesét. Nagyon meghitt, családias látványt nyújtanak. Egy pillanat erejéig összeszorul a szívem, de aztán Ginny, látva szomorúságomat, hozzám bújik és átölel.

- Nagyon jó utat kívánunk - mondja.

Többre nincs is idő, hisz a mozdony egyre hangosabban pöfékel. Ideje felszállnom. A két lányt megpuszilom, majd miután Ronnal kezet fogtam, csomagjaimmal együtt felszállok. A vagonban találok is szabad fülkét. Felpakolom csomagjaim a helyükre, majd kisétálok az ablakhoz.

- Vigyázz magadra! - kiabál Hermione, ahogy a vonat lassan elindul.

Integetek nekik, majd látom, hogy Ginny elkezd rohanni a vonat mellett, egészen amíg az ablakig nem ér, ahonnan kihajolok.

- Mi a baj Ginny? - kiáltok rá.

- Semmi! Csak azt akartam, hogy tudd: Harry hülye volt, hogy hagyott Téged elmenni!

Nem bírom megállni, hogy egy pajkos könnycsepp ki ne csorduljon zárt szemhéjaim mögül...


	4. 4 Cím nélküli fejezet

Cím: Today... Tomorrow... Always...

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 16

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Draco szakít Harryvel, és ez olyan események arzenálját indítja el az életében, amelyekre eddig gondolni sem mert...

**Ebben a fejezetben veszi kezdetét a "tehénpásztor"-effektus**

* * *

**4. Cím nélküli fejezet**

Két év után végre hazatérek.

El sem hiszem! Annyira hiányzik már Anglia. Bár nem panaszkodhatom, Ausztria egyszerűen gyönyörű. Az itt töltött idő alatt minden tartományát bejártam. Karintia, Salzburg, Tirol, Stájerország... Hegyek, dombok, síkságok. Fantasztikus élményekkel gazdagodtam. A kedvenc városom Innsbruck. Lenyűgözött az a hely. A Habsburg nyári palota egyszerűen lélegzetelállító. Beutaztam szinte az egész országot, ismerősökre, barátokra tettem szert. De azért hiányoznak az otthoniak.

Majd kiugrottam a bőrömből, mikor megkaptam Ron levelét. Apám meghalt, amikor az aurorok megpróbálták elfogni. Harcolni kezdtek Ő és a cimborái, de ők húzták a rövidebbet. Egyáltalán nem sajnálom. Lehet, hogy vétek, de úgy gondolom, megérdemelte amit kapott.

Pár nappal később megkaptam a hivatalos értesítést is, majd Perselus levelét, melyben közli, hogy ha gondolom, most már nyugodt szívvel hazatérhetek.

Eleinte elgondolkodtam, hogy vajon volna-e még értelme visszatérnem Angliába, hisz egy teljesen új életet kezdtem itt, a tiroli hegyek között. Miért mennék hát vissza abba az esős, nedves országba, mikor itt kék az ég és zöld a fű, s a patak vize olyan tiszta, hogy az alján gyémántként csillognak a kövek? A következő levél adta meg a választ, melyet Ginnytől kaptam. Az esküvői meghívóját küldte. A kis bakfis férjhez megy, egy itáliai fiúhoz! El se hiszem! Londonban tartják az esküvőt három nap múlva, így azt hiszem, ez a megfelelő időpont, hogy végre vonatra szálljak és hazatérjek.

Igaz, hogy most, a veszély elmúltával már nyugodtan hoppanálhatnék is, de az elmúlt két évben sokkal inkább mugli módon éltem, mint varázslóként. A két kezemmel dolgoztam meg a napi betevőért, kemény munkával értem el azt, amim most van. Mikor ide jöttem, Dumbledore elintézte, hogy kapjak egy lakást és munkát egy építkezésen. Majd bele haltam a szégyenbe, mikor ezt megtudtam. Én, egy Malfoy építkezésen dolgozzak rengeteg mugli között. Hányingerem volt, ha csak belegondoltam. De megtettem, hisz az a rigolyás vénember gondoskodott róla, hogy ha nem megyek minden nap dolgozni, akkor kirakjanak a lakásomból. Eleinte gyűlöltem ezért. Aztán pár héttel később megismerkedtem az egyik munkatársammal, Maximiliannal.

Magas, izmos, tőlem kicsit sötétebb szőke hajú, de barna szemű fiú. Barátok lettünk. Sokat mesélt a hazájáról, Bajorországról. A családjáról, az ottani szokásokról. Egy Possenhoffen nevű kisvárosban nevelkedett, az apja pék, az anyja varrónő. Négy kishúga van, egyszóval ő, velem ellentétben az összes megkeresett pénzét hazaadja, hogy a családját segítse. Ez volt az első eset, amikor elszégyelltem magam azért, aki vagyok és azért, amit csinálok. Nem kerestem rosszul az építkezésen, mégis folyton panaszkodtam, hogy nincs elég pénzem ruhára, cipőre. Mégis, amikor megkaptam a fizetést, egyből cigit és italt vettem. Lassan, de rájöttem, hogy nincs se jogom, se okom játszani a hisztis király kisasszonyt, mert én már nem egy Malfoy vagyok. Hisz apám évekkel ezelőtt kitagadott, neveltetésem már semmit sem ért.

Max nagyon sokat segített nekem abban az időben. Ha őszinte akarok lenni, be kell vallanom, hogy ha szerelmes nem is voltam belé, azért nagyon kedveltem őt, tiszteltem és tetszett is egy kicsit. De persze esélyem nem lett volna nála, hisz akkor már menyasszonya volt, még hozzá egy gyönyörű osztrák lány, Mathilda. Valójában nem bántam volna, ha a szülei fiúnak készítik. Házias volt, kedves, odaadó, egyszóval Mrs. Weasley fiatalabb kiadásban. Derékig érő vöröses barna haját befonva hordja, ami igazán nagyon jól áll neki. Irigyeltem Maxot érte, annak ellenére, hogy a férfiakhoz vonzódom.

Bár nem panaszkodhatok, jelentkező akadt rám bőven, mind a férfiak, mind pedig a nők köréből. A sok munkától megizmosodtam, arcom egykori sápadtságát egészséges pír váltotta fel, hajam a vállamig ér. Ahogy Max édesanyja, Ida megjegyezte egyszer: Olyan vagyok, mint egy szép, fess bajor legény. Nagyon megkedveltem a Messerschmidt családot.

Miután eljött a tél és az építkezés befejeződött, Max és én munka nélkül maradtunk, hisz fagyos, havas időben senki sem akar házat építeni. A lakás, amiben éltem hideg volt és nyirkos, így egyik nap, mikorra találkozót beszéltünk meg az egyik helyi kiskocsmában, nagyon megfáztam, felkelni sem tudtam. Max megijedt, hogy esetleg történt velem valami, így eljött hozzám. Mikor meglátta, hogy milyen beteg és lázas vagyok, azt mondta, nem maradhatok azon a helyen tovább, hisz itt jóval hidegebb a tél, mint nálunk Angliában. A családjához akart vinni, s bár eleinte tiltakoztam az ötlet ellen, végül beleegyeztem. Nagyon meglepődtem, hogy milyen szeretettel, barátsággal fogadtak engem, egy idegent. Sohasem tapasztaltam még ilyet. Britanniában bárhová mentem, elég volt csak a nevemet megmondanom, s bár szavakkal nem is, de tetteikkel és stílusukkal az emberek kinyilvánították, hogy tehetek akármit, az ő szemükben én örökké csak egy halálfaló fia maradok.

Teljesen új volt ez a meleg, családias légkör a számomra, amellyel a Messerschmidt család fogadott. Eleinte nem is nagyon tudtam mihez kezdeni. Max édesapjával kissé nehézkesen értettük meg egymást, mert bár neveltetésemből adódóan kitűnően beszélek németül, Franz azonban erős bajor tájszólással ejt ki néhány szót. Aztán, ahogy telt az idő, egyre inkább hozzászoktam a helyzethez. Még ahhoz is, hogy Max legfiatalabb, négy éves húga szinte már rajongással szeretett engem. Ugrattak is vele eleget, hisz a kis hölgy, Klara folyton rólam áradozott Ida asszonynak, mondván: ő bizony ha felnő, az én feleségem lesz. Nagyon boldog időket éltem meg abban a kicsiny házban...

Max megosztozott velem a szobáján, míg húgai mind a négyen egy hálóban aludtak. Szüleik egy idő után úgy kezeltek, mintha a tulajdon gyermekük lennék. Talán egy kicsit így is volt.

A legfurcsább mégis az volt az egészben, hogy soha nem kértek tőlem semmit cserébe. Se az ételért, a fürdővízért, még csak a tetőért sem a fejem felett. Ida mindig azt mondta, hogy nekik bőven elég, ha az asztalnál azt látják, hogy nem annyit csipegetek, mint egy veréb, hanem jól lakok, mint egy oroszlán.

Rengeteget változtam a Possenhoffenben töltött idő alatt, és nem csak fizikailag. Átértékeltem magamban korábbi döntéseim, viselkedésem, egyszóval mindent, ami addig voltam. Rád is sokat gondoltam. Három év telt el azóta az este óta, amikor úgy döntöttem, hogy kiszállok kapcsolatunkból, de ezen a helyen jöttem rá igazán, hogy mekkora hülyeséget csináltam. A Messerschmidtéknél töltött idő bebizonyította számomra, hogy ha igazán szeretünk valakit, akkor minden jó és minden rossz tulajdonságával együtt szeretnünk kell, de tiszta szívből és igazán. Ha ezt nem tudjuk megtenni, akkor nem igazi a szerelem. Hogy szeretlek-e még? Nem tudom.

Egy utolsó pillantást vetek a starnbergi tóra, majd felkelek a padról, melyen ülve eddig elmélkedtem. Pár óra múlva indul a vonatom, így ideje hazamenni. Haza. Teljesen másképp értelmezem most már ezt a szót, mint régen. Otthonomnak tekintem azt a kis házat, míg a kúriát, ahol felnőttem, képtelen voltam annak nevezni. Az csak egy hely volt, ahol laktam.

Végig haladok az ismerős utcákon, tereken, köszönök a boltosnak, a kocsmárosnénak, a cipésznek és még néhány ismerősnek. A fájó búcsú szaga van a levegőben. Megpillantom a kis házat, majd mélyről jövő sóhaj hagyja el ajkaimat, mikor kinyitom az ajtót és belépek.

Hangos gyermeksírás fogad.

- Na végre megjöttél Te gyerek! Hát még be sincs pakolva a bőröndöd! Vagy úgy gondoltad, hogy az alsónadrágjaid itt hagyod nekünk emlékbe?

- Nyugodjon meg Ida, nem állt szándékomban ilyet tenni - mondom mosolyogva, majd egy lágy csókot nyomok a számomra oly kedves asszony pirospozsgás arcára. Mondani készül valamit, ám ekkor a lépcső felől léptek zaja hallatszik, majd pár pillanattal később megjelenik Max kétségbeesett arca.

- Draco! De jó, hogy megjöttél! Könyörgöm segíts!

- Miért? Mi történt? - nézek rá ijedten.

- Mathilda elment Johann bácsihoz tejért és sajtért, hogy legyen mit csomagolni Neked az útra és itt hagyott engem Franziskával! Épp el akartam altatni, mikor sírni kezdett és bármit csinálok, nem hagyja abba!

- Megetetted?

- Mathilda megetette mielőtt elment!

- Kicserélted a pelenkáját?

Arcán furcsa kifejezés jelenik meg, majd anélkül, hogy válaszolna, szélsebesen megfordul és feliramodik a lépcsőn. Elmosolyodom magamban, miközben Ida azt suttogja mellettem: '_bolond kölyök_'.

Na igen. Franziska. Az én gyönyörű, alig pár hónapos keresztlányom, Max és Mathilda első szülött gyermeke. Néhány hónappal azután, hogy ide érkeztem, megtartották a lagzit, utána pedig minden jött magától. Még most is a nevetés rázza testemet, ha eszembe jut, hogy mikor Max megtudta: apa lesz, úgy kellett felkaparni a földről szegényt. Pár héttel az esküvő előtt Max is és én is találtunk munkát, így ha nem is sok, de némi pénzt azért sikerült összegyűjtenünk, hogy a család ki tudja bővíttetni a házat még egy szobával. Sok munka volt vele, de megérte. Közben kitanultam a szobafestést, az asztalosságot és még pár hasznos dolgot. Mathildáék költöztek az új szobába, így én maradtam a régiben egyedül. Persze az esküvő közeledtével el szándékoztam költözni, de se Ida, se Franz, sem pedig a gyermekeik nem hagyták ezt. Azt hiszem, bizton állíthatom, hogy családra találtam itt. Egy igazi, nagy és boldog családra.

Persze nem csak jó dolgok történtek, volt pár megrázóbb pillanat is az elmúlt két évben. Ezek közé tartozott Franziska születése is. Mathilda a nyolcadik hónapban volt, mikor megkért, kísérjem el a közeli templomba, hogy imádkozhasson. Nagyon vallásos családban nevelkedett, így, bár nem sok értelmét láttam, de elmentem vele. Körülbelül fél úton jártunk, mikor elkezdődtek a fájások. Nem tudtam, hogy mégis mihez kezdjek, hisz nemcsak, hogy férfi vagyok, de ráadásul a férfiakat szeretem, ebből adódóan sohasem terveztem gyermeket, ami ugye azt is jelenti, hogy semmilyen módon nem voltam felkészülve egy ilyen helyzetre. Szegény lány összegörnyedt fájdalmában, sírt és a kezemet szorongatta, miközben suttogva kérlelt, hogy ne hagyjam magára, mert fél és retteg attól, hogy mi fog vele történni, hisz még nincs itt az idő. Egyetlen szerencsém az volt, hogy akkorra már kiismertem magam a mugli dolgok és szokások között, így a tőlünk pár méterre lévő telefonfülkéből tárcsáztam a mentőket, miközben szívem a torkomban dobogott.

Pár órával, vagy ezer Ida által telesírt zsebkendővel és úgy millió, az égiekhez szóló imával később Max kirontott a kórház folyosójára, ahol mindannyian ültünk, s ordibálni kezdett, hogy: Kislány! Lányom van! Teljesen egészséges kislány!

Mindannyian megkönnyebbültünk a hír hallatán, s azóta is az egész család rajongva imádja ezt a kis csöppséget. Sohasem felejtem el a percet, mikor először a kezemben tarthattam. Olyan édesen aludt, mint egy kis tündér. Már épp vissza akartam fektetni az ágyába, mikor Mathilda közölte, hogy szeretnék, ha én lennék a keresztapja. Annyira megilletődtem, hogy majdnem kiejtettem karjaim közül a szerencsétlen gyermeket.

Ida munkától kérges tenyerét érzem meg arcomon, ahogy elsimogatja azt a néhány könnycseppet, melyekről észre sem vettem eddig, hogy ott vannak. Fáj elmennem innen. Hálás szemekkel tekintek erre az asszonyra, s közben szívemben ezernyi imával hálálom meg neki mindazt, amit tőle kaptam. Ő sem szól semmit, csupán körém fonja két karját és megölel. Ez az a szülői ölelés, melyben nekem sohasem volt részem, mert megtagadták tőlem, pedig olyan természetes lenne ez minden gyermek számára. Felsóhajtok, de összeszedem magam. Nem könnyekkel fogok elbúcsúzni, hanem mosolyogva, hogy úgy emlékezzenek majd rám. Óvatos csókot nyomok Ida őszülő hajára, miközben megsimogatom hátát. Ő elenged, s a szemembe nézve szólal meg.

- Remélem tudod gyermekem, hogy bármi is érjen azon a messzi földön, bárhová is sodorjon az élet, itt mindig lesz hova hazajönnöd, és mindig lesz aki várni fog Téged.

Szemében könnyek csillannak.

- Tudom - suttogom.

Apró puszit nyom arcomra, majd felküld, hogy csomagoljak össze. Időközben abbamaradt a sírás, így az emeletre érve bekukkantok Maxék szobájába. Barátom, akit jobbára bátyámnak tekintek, most az ágyon elterülve alszik, miközben csemetéje heves csípőriszálásokkal kísérleteket tesz rá, hogy elsajátítsa a mászás képességét.

Odamegyek és felkapom a csöppséget az ágyról, még mielőtt vészes közelségbe kerülne annak szélével, s véletlenül le találna onnan esni.

Rám villantja legédesebb mosolyát, s érzem, hogy szívem összeszorul a bánattól. Magamhoz ölelem, úgy suttogok neki.

- Itt kell Téged hagynom, kicsi szentem. De ne aggódj, bármi történjék is, mert ha baj van, én abban a pillanatban itt termek melletted.

Persze ő még nem érti, mit is mondok neki, csak gyermeki gügyögésével adja tudtomra, hogy bizony ő már nagylány, s nemsokára szavak fogják elhagyni apró ajkait. Gyengéd puszit nyomok feje búbjára, melyet már rövid, göndör, szőke hajszálak takarnak. Nagy szemeivel rám néz, miközben mutatóujját megpróbálja orromba felnyomni. Felnevetek ezen az aranyos gesztuson.

Mivel nem szeretném barátomat felébreszteni, a gyermekkel karomban átsétálok a saját szobámba.

Persze a csomagolás nem egyszerű feladat, miközben Franziska a karomban ül és a hajam ráncigálja, mégis egész rövid idő alatt végzek. Az órámra pillantok, s látom, hogy a vonat csak három óra múlva indul. Ránézek a karjaim közt tartott gyermekre, aki bizony egyre laposabbakat pislog. Ideje aludnia.

Lefekszem vele az ágyra, s mellkasomra fektetem. Énekelni kezdek neki, mint már annyiszor tettem.

_Aludj édes, álmodjál, veszek Neked madárkát,_

_És ha ő nem énekel, gyűrűt adok én Neked._

_És ha a gyűrű nem csillog_

_Adok Neked csillagot,_

_És ha a csillag nem ragyog_

_Akkor se sírj, mert itt vagyok._

_Aludj édes, álmodjál_

_Én itt leszek, ha az éj leszáll._

Ezek az átkozott könnyek... Most az egyszer nem tudok megálljt parancsolni nekik. Talán nem is akarok. Annyira hiányozni fog ez a kislány. És persze nem csak ő, de az egész ház, és a család, mely szeretettel, melegséggel, nevetéssel tölti meg.

Miközben még mindig karjaimban tartom az alvó gyermeket, megpróbálok egy kicsit oldalra fordulni, hogy a szépen hímzett párnába fúrhassam fejem, s nyugodtan potyoghassanak könnyeim. Hosszú percek telnek el, míg kiapad szememből a sós folyam. Aztán csak fekszem, Franziska szuszogását hallgatva, mikor egy szépen csengő hang vissza nem rángat a valóságba.

- Draco - felnézek és látom, hogy Sophie az, Max legidősebb húga. - Meghoztam a nadrágjaid, amik lent voltak a mosóban.

Hálás szemekkel pillantok rá.

- Köszönöm.

- Igazán nincs mit.

Látja rajtam, hogy sírtam, de nem teszi szóvá, csak leül ágyam szélére és megsimogatja kézfejem. Egy manőverrel karjaimból az ágyra fektetem Max gyermekét, majd felülök és közelebb húzódom Sophiehoz.

- Azért, ha majd egyszer férjhez megyek, gyere el az esküvőmre, jó? - kérdi huncutul csillogó szemekkel, melyekben azért néhány apróbb könnycsepp is megjelenik.

- Persze, hogy eljövök. Sose hagynék ki egy igazi bajor lagzit. Sőt, minden húsvétkor is eljövök, csak, hogy jól nyakon öntselek egy vödör vízzel!

Kacagásban tör ki, de néhány pillanat múlva már magához ölel, arcát vállgödrömbe fúrja, miközben zokogás rázza törékeny kis testét.

- Shh, ne sírj, Te bolond lány. Nem most találkozunk utoljára - nyugtatom, miközben hátát simogatom.

- Ígéred? - emeli fel fejét, s rám tekint sírástól vörös szemeivel.

- Ígérem.

Csendesen néz rám, arcomat, szememet fürkészi, ám a nyugalmas pillanatot újabb hangok zavarják meg, melyek Max szobája felől érkeznek.

- Eltűnt! Franziska eltűnt!

Ránézek a mellettem nyugodtan alvó kisbabára, majd elmosolyodom. Sophie az ajtóhoz sétál s onnan kiállt ki rémült bátyjának.

- Ne aggódj, Te mamlasz! Itt van Dracóval! Ha ennyi apai spiritusz szorult beléd, inkább tehenet nevelnél!

Ezt már én sem bírom megállni, úgy tör fel belőlem a mélyről jövő, boldog nevetés, hogy rázza egész testem, s a vidámság könnyeit csalja szemembe.

Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve felpattanok az ágyról, s Sophie mellett elszaladva szélsebesen a lépcső felé veszem az irányt. Útközben visszakiáltok a meglepett lánynak.

- Aki hamarabb ér az istállóba, az ülhet először nyeregbe!

Arcán méreg suhan át, de pár pillanattal később meghallom léptei dobogását, ahogy mögöttem szalad. Klothilde, Regina és Klara is csatlakoznak versenyünkbe, így mostmár öten rohanunk a kicsiny istálló felé. Még mindig én vagyok a leggyorsabb, a lányok nagy szoknyáikban nehezebben haladnak mögöttem. A kertbe kiérve már nem is pillantok hátra.

Ám ekkor valaki előzésbe kezd, s csak oldalra nézve látom, hogy Zsernyák, a család fekete, keverék kutyája az.

Istenem, mennyit játszottam vele! Folyton botokat dobáltunk neki, ő pedig készségesen hozta nekünk vissza.

Az istállóhoz érve feltépem az ajtót, ezzel alaposan a frászt hozva szegény Liezlre, a lipicai ménre, akit karácsonyra kapott a család tőlem, hálából az itt eltölthetett időért és a rengeteg szeretetért, melyet volt szerencsém kapni. Szerencsétlen ló hangosan nyihogva és fújtatva adja tudtomra nem tetszését, ám lelassítok, s karámja mellé érve megsimogatom hátát.

Amíg élek, nem fogom elfelejteni azt a karácsony estét. Innsbruckba kellett utaznom, hogy elhozhassam a lovat, de megérte. Ida asszony órákon keresztül sápítozott, hogy hogyan is képzeltem én, hogy ennyi rengeteg pénzt rájuk áldozzak, és, hogy ők meg se érdemlik ezt az angyali jóságot. Pedig azt hiszem, ők azok, akik mindennél, de mindennél jobban érdemesek rá.

Fél óra lovaglás után, melyet a lányokkal vidámságban eltöltünk, Ida szól, hogy lassan ideje készülődnöm.

_"__ŰŰ__Kis lak áll a nagy Duna mentében;  
__Oh mi drága e lakocska nékem!  
__Könnyben úszik két szemem pillája,  
__Valahányszor emlékszem reája._

_Bár maradtam volna benne végig!  
__De az embert vágyai vezérlik;  
__Vágyaimnak sólyomszárnya támadt,  
__S odahagytam őslakom s anyámat.__"_

A kis pályaudvar szinte teljesen üres. Innen, Possiból vonattal utazom Innsbruckba, majd ott átszállok az Expressre. Hazamegyek. Az egész család itt van mellettem, mind elkísértek, még Mathilda és Franziska is, aki most nagyapja karjaiban vígan kurjongat. Megmosolygom az ártatlan kisgyermeket. Elhatároztam, hogy nem fogok sírni, ám most mégis fojtogat az érzés. Nem baj. Majd a vonaton, mikor már nem látják...

Max lép oda először hozzám. Kéznyújtás helyett magához von egy erőteljes ölelésre.

- Vigyázz magadra nagyon, testvér - suttogja, s szipogni kezd.

- Hé! Nehogy Te is elsírd már magad - válaszolom neki halkan.

- Nem sírok, csak könnyezem.

Rám mosolyog.

- De komolyan mondtam, Draco. Nagyon vigyázz magadra és gyakran írj nekünk, hogy tudjuk, jól vagy, jó sorod van, és, hogy semmiben sem szenvedsz hiányt.

- Írni fogok.

- Remélem is, különben utánad megyek és egy baseball ütővel pofozlak haza.

Mindketten felnevetünk.

Mathilda arrébb lökdösi férjét, s ő is átölel, majd szemembe nézve bátorítóan suttog.

- Te vagy a legkedvesebb sógorom, nehogy eltűnj az idő múlásával.

Megcsókolom az arcát, majd hagyom, hogy a lánytestvérek, Sophie, Klothilde, Regina és Klara is elbúcsúzzanak.

Már épp Idához fordulnék, mikor Klara megragadja karom, s nagy sírás közepette felém nyújtja a Lotti nevezetű babáját.

- Vi-vidd e-el.

Leguggolok elé, s visszahelyezem kicsi karjaiba a játékot.

- Nem viszem el a babádat, tündérem. Itt hagyom Neked, hogy amíg én távol vagyok, ő vigyázzon helyettem Rád.

Szomorkás mosollyal köszöni meg, majd megfogja legidősebb nővére kezét, így én is felállok, s Ida könnyes szemeibe nézek. Ez a legnehezebb pillanat, s én ettől féltem, valahányszor a búcsúra gondoltam...

_"__Kínok égtek a szülőkebelben,  
__Hogy bucsúmnak csókját ráleheltem;  
__S kínja lángi el nem aluvának  
__Jéggyöngyétől szeme harmatának. _

_Mint ölelt át reszkető karával!  
__Mint marasztott esdeklő szavával!  
__Oh, ha akkor látok a világba:  
__Nem marasztott volna tán hiába.__"_

A nyakamba kapaszkodik, s heves zokogása közepette alig értem, mit mond.

- Drága fiam! Vigyázz magadra! Itt mindig hazavárunk, ha úgy érzed, szükséged van ránk! Gyere bármikor, mert számodra mindig lesz egy ágyunk, amin elalhatsz, és mindig lesz valami kis étel, amit eléd rakjak, ha megéhezel. Gyere hamar! Ha más nem, hát látogass meg minket azzal a pukkanós hopp-ugrással, amit olyan jól tudsz.

Nem bírom megállni, hogy fel ne nevessek. Igen, tudják, hogy varázsló vagyok. Én magam döntöttem úgy, hogy elmondom nekik, mert bármennyire is tartottam a mondanivalóm fogadtatásától, ők mégiscsak a családom, s joguk van tudni rólam az igazat. Magam is meglepődtem, hogy milyen jól fogadták a különös hírt.

Végig csókolom Ida arcának minden pontját, miközben egyre keményebb csatát vívok kitörni készülő könnyeimmel. Ő elenged, hagyja, hogy Franz is szólhasson hozzám néhány bátorító szót. Ám amikor a kicsi, bohókás öregember elé lépek, ő nem szólal meg, hanem átadja unokáját Maxnak, majd olyat tesz, amit még sohasem. Körém kulcsolja a munkától remegő, vékony karjait, s egy bordaropogtató atyai ölelésben részesít. Nem bírom tovább, eddig visszatartott sírhatnékom most előtör belőlem, s úgy szorítom magamhoz ezt a férfit, ahogy egy fiú az apját. Ő elenged, s bár az ő szeme is könnyes, mégis kemény hangon szól hozzám.

- No ne sírj már! Egy ekkora majomnak, mint amilyen Te vagy, igazán nem illik!

- Tudom - szólok, miközben ingujjammal felitatom könnyeim.

- Nézd fiam. Én nem vagyok egy vagyonos ember, mindig a két kezemmel kerestem a pénzt a családom számára. Sajnálom, hogy nem tudtam többet adni Neked, s csak reménykedni merek, hogy amit kaptál tőlünk, az elég volt. De a gyermekeimen kívül egy valamire még nagyon büszke vagyok. Mégpedig arra, hogy egy ilyen jó embert, mint amilyen Te vagy, a fiamnak nevezhetek és a családom tagjának tudhatok.

- Többet kaptam maguktól, Franz, mint azt valaha is gondolná.

- Remélem is. De most már menj, hisz mindjárt indul a vonatod.

Fájó szívvel nézek rá.

- Nem akarom magukat itt hagyni.

- Tudom gyermekem. Minden ember arról mutatkozik meg igazán, hogy milyen érzésekkel viseltet a hazája iránt. Neked fiam, azt hiszem, most már nem csak angol, de egy kicsit bajor szíved is van. De haza kell térned Angolföldre, hisz ott is vannak, akik szeretettel várnak Téged. Ám ha úgy érzed, szükséged van ránk, gyere nyugodtan, mert mi mindig szívesen látunk. Isten Veled, Fiam.

Csak nehezen jönnek számra a szavak, de végül csak kimondom azt, ami a legjobban kikívánkozik belőlem.

- Isten Önnel, Apám...

Könnyes arccal rámosolygok, majd felemelem földről bőröndöm, s épp felszállnék, mikor egy vékony kis hangot hallok, ahogy azt kiabálja:

- Dado!

Azonnal hátra fordulok s ismételten sírva mosolygok rá Franziskára, aki ezt a szót ismételgeti. Odaszaladok és kikapom a gyermeket Max kezéből, hogy aztán megpörgessem a levegőben. Ő csak kacag, miközben babanyelven hablatyol. Magamhoz ölelem, s egy óvatos puszival búcsúzom tőle, majd hátra sem nézve felszállok a vonatra. Miután elrendeztem csomagjaim, az ablakhoz sétálok, hogy búcsút intsek a családnak, amely örökre megváltoztatott mind engem, mind az életem.

_"__Szép reményink hajnalcsillagánál  
__A jövendő tündérkert gyanánt áll,  
__S csak midőn a tömkelegbe lépünk,  
__Venni észre gyászos tévedésünk. _

_Engem is hogy csillogó reményem  
__Biztatott csak, minek elbeszélnem?  
__S hogy mióta járom a világot,  
__Bolygó lábam száz tövisre hágott.__"_

Bármennyire fájdalmas is, de utam elkezdődik a vonat kerekeinek zakatolásával. Leülök a helyemre, s magamhoz veszem a kis táskát, melybe Ida ételt csomagolt, majd bontogatni kezdem. Elvigyorodom, mikor meglátom a friss kenyeret, sajtot, tejet, virslit és a korsó bajor sört.

Na igen. Már nem iszom alkoholt, kivétel jó bajor sör. A cigarettát is letettem elég régóta. Bármilyen bolondnak is tartom Dumbledore-t, azt be kell ismernem, hogy a terápiája - azaz, hogy ide küldjön engem - nagyon hatásos volt. Mind testileg, mind lelkileg rengeteget változtam.

Azt mondják, az ember a barátait válogatja, a családját kapja, s el kell fogadnia úgy, ahogy van. Hát, azt hiszem, én éppen az elmúlt két évben változtattam meg a sorsom, s választottam magamnak egy új otthont és családot. Talán az élet fintora, hogy amikor gyermek voltam, gazdagon, fényűzésben éltem, s azt hittem boldog vagyok. Mégis most, huszonegy évesen, pénz nélkül vagyok a leggazdagabb, hisz van egy szerető családom. Olyan emberek, akik nem is ismertek, de zokszó nélkül befogadtak a házukba, ételt raktak elém, mostak rám, a gondomat viselték. Igazi anyám és apám lett, testvéreim, s tudom, hogy itt tényleg szívesen látnak majd.

_"__ŰŰ__...Szép hazámba ismerősök mennek;  
__Jó anyámnak tőlök mit izenjek?  
__Szóljatok be, földiek, ha lészen  
__Útazástok háza közelében. _

_Mondjátok, hogy könnyeit ne __ejtse,__  
__Mert fiának kedvez a szerencse - -  
__Ah, ha tudná, mily nyomorban élek,  
__Meg__hasadna __sz__í__ve __a __szegény__n__ek!__"_

S ahogy Sophienak is ígértem: bármi történjék is a ködös Angliában, minden évben vissza fogok térni ide. S talán egy nap ez a hazatérés örökre szól majd.


	5. 5 Cím nélküli fejezet

Cím: Today... Tomorrow... Always...

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 16

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Draco szakít Harryvel, és ez olyan események arzenálját indítja el az életében, amelyekre eddig gondolni sem mert...

* * *

**5. Cím nélküli fejezet**

Hosszú utazás áll mögöttem.

Holmimat kezeim közt szorongatva szállok le a vonatról. Nagyon elfáradtam, de tudom, a mai napnak még nincs vége. A hűvös szél befúj ruhám alá, így összébb húzom magamon a kabátot, s útnak indulok. Alig haladok pár métert, mikor meglátok egy ismerős arcot, mely boldog mosollyal tekint rám.

- Hermione!

Odaszaladok hozzá, s forró öleléssel magamhoz vonom, vigyázva, hogy a kezében tartott másfél éves gyermekének nehogy baja essen. Fél kezével szorosan átölel, majd miután elenged, barna szemeivel tetőtől talpig végigmér.

- Szentséges Merlin! Fantasztikusan nézel ki! Hihetetlenül megváltoztál! Mi történt Veled? Csak nem gyúrni jártál?

- De igen! Kenyértésztát gyúrni! - mondom mosolyogva.

- Hogyhogy?

- Ez hosszú mese Hermione, de ígérem, meg fogod tudni. Áh! És ki ez a kis hölgy itt? - nézek a vörös hajú kislányra, aki most épp anyja fülbevalóját próbálja kiszakítani annak füléből.

- Ő Pascha - mondja a büszke anyuka.

- Hát szia Pascha - mondom, miközben kiemelem a gyermeket Hermione karjai közül, s magamhoz veszem. - Még pocaklakó voltál, mikor utoljára találkoztunk.

Hermione mosolyogva néz minket, majd elindulunk. Gyalog tesszük meg az utat a Grimmauld térig, ahol már várnak minket. Bozontos hajú barátnőm elmondja, hogy Dumbledore hazatérésem tiszteletére Rend-gyűlést hívott össze. Útközben egyre jobban megered a nyelvem, s mesélni kezdek neki az ezerszínű Ausztriáról, az emberekről, szokásokról, az átélt élményeimről. A családomról nem ejtek szót, hisz a gyűlésen úgyis hallani fogja, s nekem még kissé nehézkes lenne az otthon maradottakra gondolnom.

Csemetéje időközben elalszik karjai között, így csendesen fojtatjuk utunkat, nehogy megzavarjuk az alvó gyermek álmát. Már majdnem odaérünk az elrejtett házhoz, mikor egy kérdés ötlik fel bennem.

- Harry is ott lesz a gyűlésen?

Hermione aggódó szemekkel pillant rám.

- Igen - sóhajtja.

- Értem.

Alig fél perc néma ballagás után ismét megszólal.

- Tudod, ő nagyon sokat változott, Draco. El sem tudod képzelni, mennyit. Kérlek, ha találkoztok, ne tekints rá haraggal vagy sértettséggel.

- Ha hiszed, ha nem, Hermione, ez eszemben sem volt.

- Szereted még? - kérdezi úgy, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga.

- Nem tudom.

Több időnk nincs is beszélgetni, mert már nyílik is az ajtó, s belépünk a házba. Az előtér teljesen üres. Mrs. Black festményét még jó pár évvel ezelőtt sikerült eltüntetni a falról, így nyugodtan sétálhatunk végig az ódon folyosón. A nappaliba lépve rengeteg ismerős arcot pillantok meg.

- Szentséges szalamandra! Draco Malfoy? - tör fel Ronból a meglepett kiáltás.

Széles vigyorral arcomon elé állok, s kezet fogok vele. Utána sorban köszöntenek a többiek is. Mr. és Mrs. Weasley, az ikrek, McGalagony, Kingsley, Lupin, Black, Tonks, Fletcher és végül Dumbledore. Közben olyan dolgokat mondanak nekem, hogy: '_Nahát! Mennyire megváltoztál_' meg '_Remélem jól utaztál_'. Persze ezek csak szavak, s én látom a mögöttük rejlő kíváncsiságot, hogy vajon miért is változtam ennyit, érzek-e még dühöt, amiért el kellett hagynom a hazám és ehhez hasonló kérdések, melyekre tudom, ma este válasszal kell szolgálnom.

A szobában lévők közül csupán két ember nem üdvözölt. Az egyik Perselus, aki a kandalló mellett áll, kezében egy pohár bort tartva. Csak néz engem fekete szemeivel, melyekből most csodálkozást vélek kiolvasni. Elismeréssel adózom magamnak, hogy egy olyan embert, mint amilyen a bájitalmester, képes voltam meglepni.

A másik Te vagy. Ott ülsz a fotelben, és nézel. De nem engem, hanem Perselust. Aztán végül rám emeled smaragd tekinteted, de abban olyan közöny és lenézés lakozik, hogy minden örömöm elszáll, mit eddig viszontlátásod miatt éreztem. Soha nem néztél még így rám. Akkor sem, mikor elhagytalak. És Hermione még azt mondta megváltoztál... Csalódottan hajtom le fejem, s elfordulok.

Ekkor hangos sikoly töri meg a helyiség csendjét, mely a lépcső felől jön. A következő pillanatban már egy hosszú, vörös hajzuhatag takarja el előlem a világot, miközben két vékony kar erős szorításában fulladáshoz hasonló tüneteket kezdek produkálni.

- Jajj Draco! Annyira örülök, hogy itt vagy! Olyan jó, hogy végre újra láthatlak!

Hátrébb húzódik, hogy szemügyre vehessen, így az alkalmat kihasználva két puszit nyomok arcára.

- Drága Ginny! Nagyon sok boldogságot kívánok Neked és a párodnak!

- Köszönjük szépen.

- Nincs mit.

- Draco drágám - szól közbe Mrs. Weasley -, sajnos a vacsorára még várni kell egy kicsit, de addig kérsz esetleg valamit?

- Köszönöm, semmit. De ha segíthetek valamit a főzésnél, kérem szóljon.

Erre mindenki elhallgat, s úgy néznek rám, mint akik most látnak először. Csak nehezen tudom megállni, hogy egy önelégült vigyor ki ne üljön arcomra. Na igen. Amíg a Messerschmidt családnál éltem, bár nem fogadtak el tőlem pénzt, de rengeteget kellett segítenem a ház körül. Ida mellett megtanultam mosni, főzni, rendesen takarítani, és úgy általában rendet tartani magam körül. Már el se tudnám képzelni, hogy úgy éljek, mint mikor elköltöztem Tőled. Ha csak belegondolok, a rosszullét kerülget. Ruhák a földön? Lehetetlen.

Persze megértem, hogy ezen most mindenki elcsodálkozik, de végül is ők nem élték át azt, amit én. A felét sem hordozzák azoknak az emlékeknek, melyek nekem nem csak elmémben, de szívemben is ott lakoznak.

- Köszönöm kedveském, ígérem szólni fogok - mondja Molly Weasley. - Esetleg egy pohár whiskyt vagy bort?

- Köszönöm Mrs. Weasley, de nem iszom alkoholt.

- Na jó! Ki vagy Te és mi a francot műveltél azzal a Dracóval, akit ismertünk? - kérdezi Ron fennhangon, mosolyt csalva ezzel szinte az összes jelenlévő arcára.

- Nyugi haver, azért szeretném, ha a fejem a helyén maradna még egy ideig, úgyhogy ne harapd le, ha megkérhetlek.

Néhány perc beszélgetés után Ron édesanyja tálalja a vacsorát, így mindannyian asztalhoz ülünk és enni kezdünk. Senki sem szól a másikhoz, szavak nélkül költjük el az elénk rakott fenséges étkeket. Persze evés közben szinte minden szempár engem pásztáz, ám én nem foglalkozom velük. Gondolataim több ezer kilométerre vannak most a Grimmauld tértől, egy kicsiny házban egy meleg tűzhely mellett...

Rengeteget gondolkoztam a vonatúton. Hogy lehetséges, hogy én, Draco Malfoy ennyire megváltozzak? Hogy abból a jól nevelt, magabiztos, pökhendi gyerekből mostanra egy tehénpásztor lett? Talán mindez nem is történt meg. Valóban sok mindent átéltem Bajorországban, de ezektől az emlékektől nem lettem se jobb, se rosszabb. Nem történt más, csak megtanultam a saját bőrömön, hogy milyen is kemény munkával elérni valamit. Megtanultam, hogy milyen is egy család tagjának lenni. Soha nem hittem volna, hogy ez valaha megtörténhet velem. Hogy én dolgozzak? Undorodtam még a gondolattól is.

Talán ha nem szeretek Beléd, akkor apám nem tagad ki, nem próbál az életemre törni, s akkor nem kellett volna Ausztriába utaznom. Ha mindez nem történik meg, talán még mindig az az elkényeztetett kölyök lennék, aki egykor voltam.

Talán ha nem szakítok Veled azon az estén, akkor nem hívott volna meg Hermione, hogy találkozzunk a kávézóban. Akkor az elmúlt két évet nem egy távoli országban töltöttem volna, hanem itt Angliában, Veled.

De bármennyire is hiányoztál, nem bántam meg a Possenhoffenben töltött időt. Úgy tértem ide haza, hogy elhatároztam, olyan emberként fogok élni, hogy a családom büszke lehessen rám. Tudom, ők is boldognak szeretnének látni. Ennek első lépéseként azt terveztem, hogy megpróbálom Veled rendbe hozni a kapcsolatom. Ám amit megérkezésemkor a szemedben láttam... Az a hideg közöny... Minden önbizalmam romba dőlt attól a pillantástól.

Persze nem éltem szerzetesi életet Ausztriában sem. Bár kapcsolatom nem volt, azért néhány egyéjszakás kalandba bele mentem. De mégis a Te ölelésed hiányzott esténként, mikor lefeküdtem.

Kiürül tányérom, így ahogy megszoktam, felállok az asztaltól, a mosogatóhoz sétálok vele és elöblítem, majd a többi mosatlanra helyezem. Mikor visszafordulok a többiek meglepett pillantásokkal jutalmazzák azt, ami számomra immár természetes. Közömbös arccal, mintha semmi sem történt volna, ülök le a helyemre.

Miután mindenki végzett a saját tányérján lévő étel elfogyasztásával (Ron esetében beszéljünk inkább belapátolásról), a levegő a várakozás bizsergető érzésével telik meg. Ám ez sem tart sokáig, mert Dumbledore feláll, s megköszörüli torkát, majd megszólal.

- Kedves fiam! Üdvözlünk Téged újra itthon, bár azt hiszem, ezt legtöbbünk - itt Perselusra néz - már kinyilvánította Neked. Mindannyian tudjuk, hogy az elmúlt két év nem volt könnyű számodra, most mégis szeretnénk megtudni, hogy miként töltötted ezt az időt, távol Angliától? Kérlek mesélj nekünk egy keveset, elvégre Te is a Rend tagja vagy, problémáid, élményeid egy kicsit ránk is tartoznak.

A bolond öregember huncutul csillogó szemekkel néz le rám. És ekkor végre megértem... Tudja. Ez a szenilis vén bolond tudja. Ha nem is mindent, de a legtöbb Bajorországban történt dolgot tudja. Hogy is lehetne másként? Hisz ő mégis csak Dumbledore...

Ám a többiek... Az ő kedvükért be kell számolnom az életemben történt nagy változásokról, s az elmúlt két évben átélt élményeimről.

Mélyről jövő sóhaj hagyja el ajkaimat, mikor belekezdek.

És csak mesélek és mesélek.

Elmondom, hogy milyen megalázó volt minden nap dolgozni járni, és hogy mennyire szégyelltem mindezt. Elmondom, hogy milyen jó érzés volt, mikor egy mugli fiú, Max a barátjává fogadott és hogy milyen furcsa volt nekem, amikor a családja szeretettel bánt velem. Elmesélem azokat a napokat, amikor honvágyam volt és azokat is, amikor a kemény munka annyira kimerített, hogy lefekvés után azonnal álomba merültem. Mesélek azokról a napokról, mikor az a kis család egyre közelebb került hozzám, s arról, hogy ez eleinte mennyire megrémisztett engem. Arról is beszélek, milyen hosszú időbe telt, míg megtanultam, hogy sokkal értékesebb az a kenyér, amire a saját verítékem árán keresem meg a pénzt és arról, hogy ha nehezen is, de én, Draco Malfoy megtanultan, hogy a muglikat hiába hívjuk varázstalanoknak, én abban a családban varázslatos embereket ismertem meg, akik elfogadtak varázslóságommal, szexuális beállítottságommal és neveltetésemmel együtt.

Mindeközben persze néha kicsit megakad a szavam a szép emlékektől, de folytatom tovább, hisz jobb túl lenni rajta.

Mikor befejezem hosszadalmas monológomat, Dumbledore elismerően bólint, de a többiek ámuló tekintettel pillantanak rám. Hermione szólal meg először.

- Hát ezért változtál meg ennyire.

Mosolyogva bólintok.

- Már megbocsáss Draco, de én nem tudlak elképzelni, ahogy dolgozol. Az auror szakma még oké, de egy építkezésen, vödröket és téglákat cipelve! - mondja Ron őszinte csodálkozással.

- Egyetértek Veled. Iszonyatos volt és nem használhattam pálcát. Minden este piszkosan, mocskosan értem haza és legalább egy órát álltam a zuhany alatt, mire végre tisztának érezhettem magam. De aztán hozzászoktam a munkához.

- És vissza mész még oda? Mármint ahhoz a családhoz?

- A családomhoz? Természetesen. Nagyon gyakran szeretném meglátogatni őket. Úgy gondoltam, hogy nyáron legalább egy hónapot ott is maradok.

Mindenki csak néz rám. Talán el sem hiszik, amiket most elmeséltem. Felállok az asztaltól és a bőröndömhöz sétálok. Kezemben rengeteg mugli fényképet tartva térek vissza a helyemre, majd a mellettem ülő Ginnynek nyújtom őket.

Kézről kézre járnak a színes kis papírok, s mikor visszaérnek hozzám, rájuk tekintve szívem összeszorul a látványtól.

Franziska a karjaimban...

Sophie és Klara a hajamat fonják...

Max és én a sörözőben...

Mathilda és Max esküvője...

Ida és Franz, azon a karácsony estén, mikor megkapták tőlem Liezlt...

Zsernyák, Regina, Klothilde és Klara az udvaron hempergőznek az avarban...

Mikor az összes fénykép visszakerül hozzám néma csend száll a szobára. Senki nem szól, de minden szempár engem néz. Egész vacsora alatt nem pillantottam Rád, kerültem tekinteted, de most nem bírom megállni. Ám Te mereven bámulod... Perselust. Halk sóhaj hagyja el ajkaim, ám ekkor Dumbledore ismét megszólal.

- Köszönjük ezt a részletes és nagyon szép beszámolót, Draco. Azonban hazaérkezésed egy újabb kérdést vet fel, méghozzá annak fényében, hogy hol szándékozol lakni?

- Úgy gondoltam, egy motelbe költözöm, vagy amennyiben itt, a főhadiszálláson van hely, akkor ide.

- Sajnos ezek közül egyiket sem tartom megfelelőnek. Ám ha jól tudom, pár évvel ezelőtt Harry és Te közösen vettétek a Swallow Place-en lévő házat, így azt hiszem, Neked ugyanannyi jogod van ott lakni, mint Harrynek.

Megáll bennem az ütő, s agyamban lázasan próbálok más megoldást keresni. Hogy újra összeköltözzem Veled? Nem. Erre azért még nem állok készen.

- Professzor. Három évvel ezelőtt én magam döntöttem úgy, elköltözöm abból a házból, bizonyos okok miatt.

- Jajj Malfoy! Nem kell ez a szent szöveg! - csattansz fel. - Döntsd el, hogy beköltözöl-e vagy élhetem tovább nyugalomban az életem?

- Potter - Perselus mindössze csak ennyit mondd, s Te azonnal elhallgatsz.

Mi a fene folyik itt?

Ám mielőtt megkérdezhetném, Te felpattansz, s gyors léptekkel kisietsz az ebédlőből, majd egy hangos ajtócsapódás jelzi, hogy a házból is.

- Azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy mindannyian nyugodni térjünk - mondja Dumbledore, s bár tapintható a feszültség a szobában, mégis mindenki feláll az asztaltól, s haza indul. Én még ülök egy darabig, várok valamire. A többiek szépen sorban elbúcsúznak tőlem, de csak akkor indulok el, mikor Perselus is feláll. Az ajtón kiérve látom, hogy vár rám.

- Te intézted el, hogy Harrynél kelljen laknom, ugye?

Rám emeli fekete szemeit.

- Örülök, hogy hazatértél Draco - mondja, majd egy hangos pukkanás jelzi, hogy hoppanál.

Csendben haladok végig a londoni utcákon régi közös otthonunk felé...


	6. 6 Cím nélküli fejezet

Cím: Today... Tomorrow... Always...

Írta: Drachiss

Korhatár: 16

Figyelmeztetések: slash, durva beszéd

Tartalom: Draco szakít Harryvel, és ez olyan események arzenálját indítja el az életében, amelyekre eddig gondolni sem mert...

* * *

**6. Cím nélküli fejezet**

Egy hónapja élek Veled újra.

Borzalmas ez a helyzet. Utoljára akkor szóltál hozzám, mikor megérkezésem estéjén a Grimmauld térről ide érve elmondtad, hogy a vendégszobában foglalhatom el a helyem.

Aztán csak rosszabb lett, mikor másnap felkeresett Kingsley és közölte, hogy amennyiben úgy gondolom, az Auror Parancsnokság szívesen látna ismét alkalmazásában. Megmondtam neki, hogy szeptember első hetétől szívesen felveszem a munkát, de addig még sok idő van, s nekem vissza kell szoknom a környezetembe.

Nehéz megállni, hogy ne érjek Hozzád, hogy ne beszéljek Veled, miközben itt vagy alig pár méterre tőlem. Csak egy fal választ el minket. De a hideg elutasítás, melyet a gyűlésen kinyilvánítottál, azóta is ott lakozik a szemeidben, s gesztusaidban.

Kisöprök egy kósza hajszálat szemeim elől, majd tovább folytatom áldásos tevékenységem, a plafon bámulását. Kora reggel van, s bár már nem kell korán kelnem, hogy segítsek Franznak és Maxnak a ház körül, hozzászoktam hogy ilyen hajnali órákon ébredjek. Felkelnem felesleges, hisz még épp csak, hogy a nap kivillantotta első sugarait a horizont felett.

Ginny esküvője nagyon jó hangulatban telt, a férje, Mario nagyon helyes ember, jó kedélyű és kedves. Az olasz família - akárcsak a Weasleyk - nagy és hangos család, zenélni, énekelni kiválóan tudnak. Nagyon jól éreztem magam. Vagyis jól éreztem volna, feltéve, ha Te nem tűnsz el több, mint egy órára Mario unokaöccsével, aki velünk egy idős lehet.

Egész este vele beszélgettél, nevettetek, ittatok, s én láttam rajta, hogy milyen éhes szemekkel méreget. Aztán úgy éjfél körül felálltatok az asztaltól, s kifelé indultatok. Már majdnem az ajtóhoz értetek, mikor megfogtad a kezét, mert azt hitted, senki sem látja. De én láttam. Majd meghasadt a szívem, de nem tehettem semmit. Utánad kellett volna mennem? Mi értelme lett volna? Semmi. Hát ilyen könnyűvérű lettél? Nem tudom elhinni Rólad.

A fáradtság egyre jobban erőt vesz rajtam, miközben gondolataimba merülök. Azt hiszem, még nyugodtan szundíthatok egy kicsit...

Felpillantva látom, hogy nyolc óra is elmúlt, ideje felkelnem. Nagyot nyújtózok, s hagyom, hogy minden porcikámban szétáradjon a bizsergető érzés. Összeszedem holmijaim s a fürdőbe indulok, hogy egy zuhannyal tegyem még frissebbé magam.

Sokat gondolkozom viselkedéseden. Hogy utálhatsz még mindig ennyire? Hisz eltelt három év. Mostanra rájöttem, nekem is rengeteg hibám volt és van is még. Nem csak Te rontottad el a kapcsolatunk. Én is lehettem volna türelmesebb, megértőbb, de bele sem gondoltam a Te helyzetedbe, hogy milyen nehéz lehet az új munkaköröd és milyen nehéz lehet annyi aurort irányítani. Hisz annyi ember élete múlt rajtad! Elég egy apró hiba és mind a sárba hull... Felelőtlen voltam. Ahelyett, hogy segíteni próbáltam volna Neked, csak hátráltattalak veszekedéseinkkel, vitáinkkal, önzőségemmel és azzal, hogy csak az elromlott kapcsolatunkat sirattam. Meg sem próbáltam a színfalak mögé nézni.

Miután felöltöztem, a konyhába indulok, hogy megreggelizzek. A lépcsőn leérve látom, hogy az asztalnál ülsz, egyik kezedben egy csésze kávé, a másikban a Próféta, miközben az asztal közepén a hamutartóban égve egy szál cigaretta ereget szürke füstöt.

- Jó reggelt - köszönök.

Ugyanúgy nem kapok választ, mint eddig.

A hűtőszekrényhez lépek, hogy kivegyek belőle néhány hozzávalót a szendvicshez, majd miután elkészül, én is helyet foglalok. Ebben a pillanatban felállsz, s az egyik székről felkapsz egy levelet, majd elém hajítod. Ezután szó nélkül kiviharzol a konyhából, s látom, hogy az előtérben felkapod kabátod és dolgozni indulsz.

Értetlenül nézek utánad, majd az előttem heverő borítékra emelem tekintetem.

Maxtól jött!

Azonnal kibontom, majd széthajtogatva a lapot olvasni kezdek...

Mosolyogva rakom félre a levélkét, mit az elmúlt fél órában már legalább tízszer átolvastam. Mindenki jól van, de Max azt írja, hiányzom nekik. Persze ez fordítva is igaz. Sokszor gondoltam rá, hogy hagyom az egészet a francba és hazamegyek, de nem. Még nem. Ma este fog minden eldőlni. Hetek óta tervezem, de eljött ez idő, nem várhatok tovább. Nem tudok tovább várni. Ma este, amint hazaérsz a munkából, leülök Veled beszélni, s ha erőszakkal is, de elérem, hogy meghallgass. Azután Te döntesz. Vagy újra egymásra találunk, vagy ismét elhagyom ezt a házat és országot, de örökre. Minden Rajtad múlik.

Felveszem kabátom, s útnak indulok. Céltalanul lézengek, miközben az elmúlt éveken elmélkedem. Annyi minden történhetett volna másként, főleg köztünk. Szerettük egymást, de mégis elromlott minden. Talán csak gyerekek voltunk még, s épp ezért túl elhamarkodottan döntöttünk bizonyos dolgokban. Az összeköltözés is hiba volt, hisz nem volt időnk, hogy kiélvezzük a párkapcsolat nyújtotta boldogságot. Minden este egymás mellett tértünk nyugovóra, s ez olyan biztonságérzetet nyújtott számunkra, hogy már nem küzdöttünk azért, hogy a másik figyelmét felkeltsük, hogy elérjük, hogy vonzónak találjon minket. Csak voltunk egymásnak és kész.

Mikor eljön a dél, egy kis étterembe ülök be megebédelni, majd útnak indulok a Temze felé.

Megállok a hídnál, s úgy kémlelem a vizet. A hajók keltette kisebb, nagyobb hullámok barátságosan nyaldossák a part köveit. Talán utoljára láthatom őket... Rettegek a ma estétől, a bizonytalanság kétségbe ejt. Nem tudom, hogy szeretsz-e még. Jó Ég! Hisz én magam sem tudom, hogy mit érzek most irántad! Vonzódom Hozzád, szeretnélek megérinteni, meztelen testedhez simulni, fulladásig csókolni Téged... De a szerelem más tészta. Érzelmeim még számomra is rejtélyek. Lassan öt óra, már biztos hazaértél, így én is elindulok.

Lassan ballagok végig az utcákon, mintha én magam is félnék megérkezni úti célomhoz. Talán így is van. Semmi sem rémít meg jobban, mintha arra gondolok, elutasítasz. Persze akkor sem maradok egyedül, hisz Possenhoffenbe visszatérve ott vár majd a családom, de mégsem lesz az igazi nélküled.

Végül megérkezem, s kitárom az ajtót. Nem vagy itthon. Nagyot sóhajtok, majd leülök a konyhában az ajtóra meredve, s itt várlak meg.

Fél hat, és Te még nem vagy itthon...

Eljön a hat óra, s el is múlik, de nem érkezel meg...

Ugyanerre a sorsra jut a fél hét, majd a hét óra is... Hol vagy már?

Szívem a torkomban dobog az idegességtől, miközben testem minden porcikája remeg.

Pár perc elteltével nyílik a bejárati ajtó, s Te belépsz rajta... kézen fogva egy sráccal... A szédülés vesz rajtam erőt, miközben úgy érzem, szívem kettéhasad.

Beljebb vezeted az ismeretlent, aki nagy szemeket mereszt felém. Rövid, barna haja, szürke szeme van. Pár centivel magasabb Tőled, de körülbelül egyidős lehet velünk.

- David, ez itt Draco - szólalsz meg. - A lakótársam.

- Örvendek - szól, majd felém nyújtja kezét.

Elfogadom a gesztust, s biccentek.

- Kérsz valamit inni? - kérdezed tőle fesztelen hangnemben.

- Köszi, nem.

- Rendben, akkor menjünk fel.

Azzal ismét kézen fogod, s a lépcső felé vezeted. Lehunyom szemeim, hogy ne lássam, amint eltűntök a lépcsőfordulóban.

Arcomat kezeimbe temetem. Nem nézek sehova, behunyva szemeim, bámulok a fekete semmibe. Nem tudom mióta ülhetek így, de azonnal felkapom a fejem, mikor meghallom AZT a bizonyos hangot...

Közös ágyunk nyikorgása...

Miért teszed ezt velem? Miért bántasz és alázol meg még jobban, mint eddig valaha is? Hogy vagy képes mindenki másnak odaadni magad, s csak tőlem megtagadni tested?

Próbálok, de nem bírok megálljt parancsolni néhány rakoncátlan könnycseppnek. Egész testemben lüktet a feszültség, vérem forr, s most legszívesebben felmennék és lerángatnám Rólad azt a semmirekellő fickót. De nem teszem. Nem tehetem. Te döntöttél így, s nekem nincs jogom beleszólni életedbe.

Felállok, majd elhagyom a házat.

Nem tudom, mióta gyalogoltam már, de végül lábaim itt állítottak meg, a Temzénél, melyet pár órája még olyan reményekkel teli szívvel bámultam. Most nincs bennem más, csak fájdalom és mérhetetlen keserűség. Meg se érdemelted ezt az elmúlt három évet. Nem érdemelted meg, hogy ennyi ideig várjak Rád. Tudom, én sem voltam Szent, de amit ma műveltél... Én sohasem okoznék ekkora fájdalmat Neked, legalábbis szándékosan nem.

Nem bírom tovább megállni! Kell egy szál cigi! Előszedem zsebemből az aprót, majd sietős léptekkel megindulok egy közeli bolt felé. Miután végre kezembe kapom a dobozt, kisietek az üzlet ajtaján, s azonnal bontogatni kezdem, miközben suttogok.

- Gyerünk már! Gyerünk már!

Végre kihúzom az egyik szálat, s azonnal az öngyújtóért nyúlok. Mélyet szívok a kis fehér mámorból, majd jólesően fújom ki a füstöt. Nem nyugtat meg, de végre tudok mihez kezdeni magammal. Sétálgatok a városban, miközben egyik szálat gyújtom meg a másik után.

Haza kell mennem. Nem Hozzád, hanem a családomhoz. Mindent elvesztettem, amiért érdemes lett volna maradnom. Már nem kellek Neked, s ezt ma este a legérthetőbb módon hoztad tudomásomra. Újabb könnyek szememben, újabb szál cigi...

Lassan, de magabiztosan elindulok. Otthon összecsomagolok, majd az éjszakát egy motelben töltöm, s holnap korán reggel elindulok Possenhoffen felé. A barátaimtól nem búcsúzom el, az túl sok időt venne igénybe, s én nem akarok tovább itt maradni.

A kész tervvel fejemben lépek be házadba. Éjfélre jár az idő, ám a konyhában még mindig ég a villany. Beljebb lépve látom, hogy a konyhaasztalnál ülsz, s kihívóan meredsz rám. Aztán arcodon egy pillanatra a csodálkozás kifejezése jelenik meg.

- Azt hittem, nem dohányzol - mondod.

Ránézek a kezemben tartott szálra, majd nagyot szívok belőle, s csak utána válaszolok.

- Az, hogy én mit teszek és mit nem, igazán nem tartozik Rád.

Újra felveszed lekezelő stílusod.

- Sajnálom, hogy ki kell ábrándítsalak, de mivel az én házamban élsz, igenis rám tartozik.

- Ó, ne aggódj Harry. Ez pillanatokon belül megváltozik.

Szemeid tágra nyílnak.

- Ezt meg hogy érted?

- Elköltözöm.

Pár másodpercig nem szólsz, de arcod közben a vörös egy nagyon csúnya árnyalatát ölti magára.

- Gondolom a... hogy is hívod? Jah megvan... A családod levele nagy szerepet játszik ebben.

Nem reagálok arra, hogy milyen gunyoros hangsúllyal ejted ki a _család_ szót, de a mondat végére már bennem is felmegy a pumpa. Mikor megszólalok, hangomon ebből semmi sem érződik.

- Nem baszd meg. Ebben Te játszol nagy szerepet.

- Ugyan Malfoy! - pattansz föl. - Ne hülyíts és ne tégy úgy, mintha valaha is jelentettem volna Neked bármit is!

- Hm. Igazad van Harry. Soha nem jelentettél nekem semmit...

- Erről beszélek! - vágsz a szavamba, de én azért is befejezem a mondatom. Igaz, suttogva, de jól érthetően.

- ... csak a szerelmemet, a társamat, a férfit, aki mellett le akartam élni az életem. Soha nem jelentettél nekem semmit, csak azt a srácot, akit három év alatt sem tudtam egy percre sem elfelejteni, és mindig a szívemben hordoztam, akármi rosszat is tett ellenem. Soha nem jelentettél nekem semmit, csak azt az embert, aki mellett minden este le akartam feküdni és aki mellett minden reggel fel akartam ébredni. Soha nem jelentettél nekem semmit, csak egy olyan embert, akire ránézve a szívemet boldogság járta át és aki egyetlen pillantásával képes volt tűzbe hozni. Soha nem jelentettél nekem ezeken a dolgokon kívül semmi mást Harry, és ha ez Neked nem elég, akkor én többet tenni nem tudok. Elmegyek, mert Te választottál, méghozzá a szabad, független életet helyettem.

Nem nézek szemeidbe, azonnal sarkon fordulok és szobámba sietek. Előhúzom a szekrényből bőröndömet, majd elkezdem belepakolni ruháim, miközben magamat szuggerálom.

Nem sírok. Nem fogok sírni. Nincs értelme sírni és nincs kiért. Olyan emberért nem ejtek könnyet, aki nem érdemli meg. És Te egy ilyen ember vagy...

Átkozom magam, amiért elmondtam Neked, hogyan érzek, hisz úgyse érted, és soha nem is fogod majd föl. Hosszú időbe fog telni, de ideje túllépnem rajtad, s új életet kezdeni. Eleinte nehéz lesz majd, de az idő múlásával minden seb begyógyul. Bár hegek maradnak, de reménykedem, hogy csak ritkán fogom érezni azok sajgását.

Körülnézek a szobában, hogy semmit nem hagytam-e itt, majd elindulok. A lépcsőn leérve látom, hogy még mindig a konyhában állsz, arcod merev, semleges kifejezést tükröz. Mintha csak unatkoznál.

Nagy levegőt veszek és feléd nyújtom kezem. Ám kézfogás helyett olyat teszel, amire egyáltalán nem számítok.

Ökölbe szorul jobb kezed, majd a következő pillanatban teljes erőből arcon ütsz vele. Ütésed erejétől a földre zuhanok, s Te azonnal rám veted magad.

Hisztérikusan pofozol, ruhámat, hajamat ráncigálod, miközben azt motyogod:

- Hülye, önző, barom, állat...

Próbállak lelökni magamról, de nem megy. A végső megoldáshoz folyamodom, s én is behúzok Neked egyet. Oldalra buksz, mikor öklöm eléri arccsontod, így a helyzetet kihasználva azonnal magam alá szorítalak, két karodat erősen lefogva.

- Mi a francot csinálsz? Magadnál vagy?

Ám szemedből ekkorra már záporoznak a könnyek. Kis híján megenyhülök, de végül megkeményítem a szívem. Mióta Beléd szerettem, soha nem bántottalak kézzel, s azt hiszem, én sem ezt érdemeltem volna Tőled.

- Válaszolj már! Mi a frászért kellett megverned?

Rám pillantasz sírástól vörös szemeiddel, melyekben düh szikrázik.

- Azért mert egy irtózatosan nagy seggfej vagy!

- Már miért lennék az?

- Mert szerettelek! Ugyanúgy, ahogyan most is! De Téged persze nem érdekelt akkor, mikor elhagytál! Fogtad magad és kisétáltál innen! Nincs jogod ahhoz, hogy vissza gyere ide és azt mondd, hogy szeretsz! Ha így lenne, akkor miért mentél volna el?!

Egyre mérgesebb leszek szavaidtól és én is ordibálva vágok vissza.

- Azért, mert folyton irányítani akartál! Neked soha semmi nem volt elég jó! Aznap, mikor szakítottam Veled, borzasztóan dühös voltam Rád! Miért ne lettem volna, hisz hazajöttél és közölted, hogy kivettél nekem a munkahelyen egy hónap szabadságot! Mégis mit képzeltél? Hogy örömtáncot járok azért, mert én itthon döglődhetek, míg Te dolgozol?! Mert gondolom, "Mr. Nagyfőnök Harry Potter" -nek úgyis dolgoznia kellett volna minden kibaszott nap, hiszen olyan átkozottul fontos beosztásban voltál! Legalább megkérdezhettél volna, de nem! Olyan önkényes módon kezelted a közös dolgaink, hogy nem bírtalak tovább elviselni!

- Görögországba akartalak vinni Te idióta marha! Meg akartalak lepni azzal az úttal, és ott akartam elmondani, hogy visszahelyeztetem magam, mert nem akarok Főparancsnok lenni! Gyűlöltem az egész munkát! Folyton csak veszekedtünk miatta! De Te meg sem hallgattál, csak a pofámba vágtad, hogy mennyire utálsz és elmentél! Itt hagytál egyedül és nem néztél vissza...

Az utolsó mondatra elhalkul hangod, s én érzem, hogy szívem összeszorul a fájdalomtól és hihetetlen bűntudattól. Tényleg képes lettél volna mindezt megtenni értem? Hogy én milyen hülye, hülye, hülye, hülye vagyok!

Lekászálódom Rólad és nehéz léptekkel az asztalhoz sétálok, majd leülök. Ennyire idióta még én sem lehetek! Pont abban a percben hagytalak el, mikor megváltozott volna az életünk!

Előveszek egy szál cigit, majd rágyújtok. Közben behunyom szemeim, így próbálván megnyugtatni háborgó idegeimet. Hallom, ahogy Te is kihúzol egy széket mellettem és leülsz. Aztán az öngyújtó kattanó hangjára végre felnézek. Arcodon vörös véraláfutás jelzi a helyet öklöm találkozásával, szemeid alatt sötét karikák, bőröd holtsápadt. Én sem nézhetek ki jobban Nálad.

- Meg tudod érinteni az orrod a nyelveddel? - kérdezed.

Összeráncolom szemöldökömet.

- Mi van? Mi ez a hülye kérdés?

- Nem jutott más az eszembe. De megtudod érinteni vele? Nekem tegnap már majdnem sikerült.

Azzal teszel egy próbát. Ajkaid között kidugod rózsaszín nyelvedet s próbálod orrod felé közelíteni. Megkövülten nézek Rád. Már majdnem sikerül elérned, de végül próbálkozásod kudarcba fullad. Csalódottan sóhajtasz egyet.

- Esküszöm, Te nem vagy normális - mormogom, miközben ajkaim szegletében egy apró kis mosoly bujkál.

- Tudom. Nem Te vagy az első, aki ma ezt mondja. David szerint jobb lenne, ha elmennék egy mugli agyturkászhoz.

Elkomorulok a név említésétől.

- Hát ha David - hangsúlyozom a nevet - mondja, biztos igaza van.

Próbáltam cinikusan kiejteni a szavakat, de inkább beletörődőre sikerült.

- Mi bajod van Daviddel? Nagyon rendes srác!

- Inkább ne részletezzük, hogy mi a bajom Daviddel. Amit hallottam, az elég volt, hogy egy életre elegem legyen belőle.

- Miről beszélsz? - kérdezed őszinte csodálkozással hangodban.

- Harry, kérlek ne játszd itt a hülyét - mondom, miközben egyre szomorúbb leszek. - Tudom, mi történt köztetek, épp ezért nem akarok róla beszélni. Az ágyad nyikorgása éppen elég volt, hogy mindent megértsek, amit üzenni akartál vele.

- És még rám mondod, hogy nem vagyok normális! - kiáltasz fel félig sírva, félig nevetve. Meglep ez a reakció. - David a gyógyítom Te hülye! Persze, hogy nyikorgott az ágy, hisz azon feküdtem, amíg vizsgált!

- Mi?

- Még a múlt hónapban az egyik akció során megsérültem! Davidet már előtte is ismertem és ő volt a gyógyítóm is, és most eljött, hogy megnézze, minden rendben van-e velem.

- Na persze! És ezért fogtad a kezét, mikor bejöttetek!

- Hát... Igazából, az csak és kizárólag miattad volt.

- Mi?

- Nézd. David nagyon jó barátom és éppen ezért mindent tud Rólad és rólam. Régebben jártunk is, de csak pár hétig és ennek már vagy ezer éve - annyira hadarsz, hogy alig bírom kivenni szavaid. - Én kértem meg, hogy fogja a kezem... mert... nos nem is igazán tudom, miért.

Mélyet szívok cigarettámból, s csak azután szólalok meg sötét, baljós hangon.

- Ugye tudod, hogy most legszívesebben fojtogatni kezdenélek?

Szégyenlősen hajtod le fejed.

- Tudom, és meg is érdemelném, amiért ilyen hülye vagyok.

- Mindketten azok vagyunk - suttogom, de érzem, ha jól akarok kimászni ebből a helyzetből, akkor most kell elmennem. - Ideje indulnom - mondom.

- Mi? Hülye vagy?

- Most mi a bajod Harry?

- Hogy mi a bajom? Semmi! Csak mikor végre azt hiszem, minden rendben lesz, Te ismét kisétálsz az életemből!

Azzal felugrasz és a lépcsőn feltrappolva szobádba sietsz.

Remegve ülök a helyemen. Hát azt akarod, hogy maradjak? Nem gondoltam, hogy szeretnéd még...

Nem gondolkodom tovább, felpattanok és utánad sietek. Mikor benyitok, látom, hogy az ágyadon fekszel, kezeid fejed alatt, közben a plafont bámulod. Érkezésemre felkapod fejed, míg én közelebb sétálok Hozzád. Már csak pár centi választ el ágyadtól, mikor megállok.

- Azt hittem elmentél - mondod színtelen hangon.

- Akkor hülye vagy.

- Köszi.

- Harry, én nem fogok elmenni, ha nem akarod, de kérlek most mondd meg őszintén, hogy mit érzel irántam, mert én nem tudok tovább várni. Te már ismered az érzéseim, de én még mindig bizonytalan vagyok a Tieiddel kapcsolatban. Kérlek válaszolj.

Nem szólalsz meg. Csak bámulod a plafont és néha pislogsz egyet.

Leülök melléd az ágyra.

- Harry... - kezdem, de Te szavamba vágsz.

- Tudod mit, Draco? A szavak nem jelentenek semmit. Mondani bármit lehet, de a tettek beszélnek csak igazán.

Felülsz, s hozzám hajolsz. Ajkad először csak hozzáér enyémhez, majd ott is marad, óvatosan, lassan kóstolgatva az érzékeny felületet. Annyira más ez a csók, mint régen. Annyival védelmezőbb és lágyabb. Szeretsz. Tudom, érzem, hogy szeretsz.

Szemeimben apró könnyek születnek, majd az ismerős útvonalon távoznak, hogy ajkaink keveredésének ízét sós mámorukkal koronázzák meg. Szétválasztod szánkat, és smaragd íriszeiddel meglepetten nézel rám.

- Mi a baj?

- Semmi. Csak már nem is reménykedtem benne, hogy ez valaha megtörténhet.

- Én sem - mondod búsan. - De remélem, minden rendeződni fog.

- Ne reménykedj Harry. Mostantól minden csak rajtunk múlik. Senkit és semmit nem hibáztathatunk, ha újabb hibát követünk el.

- Tudom. Hiányoztál.

Szorosan átölellek.

- Te is hiányoztál nekem. Nagyon.

- Bocs, hogy kirúgtalak. Annyira dühös voltam Rád.

- Tényleg - nézek fel. - Martinnal mi történt?

Arcodon a utálkozó kifejezés jelenik meg.

- Miután összejöttünk, a kapcsolataim folytán elértem, hogy kissé magasabb beosztásba kerüljön. Onnantól kezdve egyre feljebb tornázta magát, míg végül vezető beosztásba került. Aznap, mikor megkapta a kinevezését, közölte velem, hogy van valaki más az életében és kisétált.

- Értem.

- Hallgatnom kellett volna Rád.

- Mindegy. Ezen már túl vagyunk.

- Nagyon megijedtem, mikor hazajöttél és elmondtad, hogy családod van - suttogod.

- Miért? - nézek Rád értetlenül.

- Mert attól féltem, hogy bármelyik pillanatban foghatod magad és visszamész hozzájuk örökre.

- Én eddig azt hittem, nem is örülsz, hogy itt lakom Veled.

- Valóban így volt. Piton és Dumbledore közösen kierőszakolták, hogy ha hazaérsz itt lakhass. A két vén köpönyegforgató! Nagyon haragudtam rájuk.

- Kérdezhetnék még valamit? - nézek Rád félénken.

- Igen.

- Aznap, mikor hazatértem, miért néztél annyira lenézően rám? És azóta is mindig ezt láttam rajtad. Miért?

Elmosolyodsz.

- Csak így tudtam megállni, hogy ne vessem magam a nyakadba és ne csókoljalak kifulladásig.

Meghökkenve nézek Rád.

- Jajj Draco! Az a két év, amíg távol voltál... Nos borzalmas volt. Mikor megtudtam, hogy hazajössz, bebeszéltem magamnak, hogy van valaki más az életedben, vagy ha éppen nincs is, de volt. Így próbáltalak megutálni, főleg mert én már akkor tudtam, hogy ide fogsz költözni.

Arcomon nem látszik semmi, de szemeim mosolyogva tekintenek Rád.

Egyre közelebb hajolok Hozzád, míg végül ajkaink újra egymásra találnak, de már nem választjuk szét őket. Egyre hevesebben, éhesebben csókoljuk a másikat, míg vágyunk felül nem kerekedik rajtunk.

Testem minden pontját végigbecézgeted ajkaddal és kezeiddel. Soha nem volt még ilyen érzéki Veled a szeretkezés.

Biztos vagyok benne, hogy most haltam meg... Meghaltam, és a Te karjaidban születtem újjá.

Nem mertem remélni, hogy még egyszer így feküdhetünk egymás mellett, de az élet új esélyt adott. Furcsa. Esélyt kaptam, hogy egy család tagja legyek, és esélyt kaptam, hogy ismét magam mellett tudhassalak.

És én egyiket sem fogom elszúrni.

Végre rendbe jött az életem, és semmi sem éri meg annyira, hogy veszni hagyjam amit elértem. Sem a munka, sem a pénz. Ha kell, hát inkább ismét kétkezi munkásként dolgozom majd, ha ez azt jelenti, hogy boldog vagy velem és nem veszekszünk minden hülyeségen.

Három évet vártunk egymásra, s ez talán a legszebb bizonyíték, ami a szerelmünkről kiállíttatott.

Nyáron elviszlek magammal Bajorországba, hogy megismerhesd a családom. Ha Neked nem is, nekem szükségem van rá, hogy ismerjenek, hogy tudják, Te vagy az az ember, akivel le akarom élni az életem.

De addig még sok idő van és ezt kettőnkre fogom szánni. Most csak mi vagyunk egymásnak és minden erőmmel küzdeni fogok azért, hogy ne szúrjuk el az egészet, mint régen.

Felnőttek vagyunk, mindent meg tudunk beszélni. S én nem hagyom többé, hogy néhány ócska félreértés mindent elrontson.

Persze ezek csak szavak. De én tenni is fogok azért, hogy újra lássam a boldogságot ragyogni arcodon...


End file.
